A Life I'm Glad I Had
by DarkAngelFromMercury
Summary: Ray takes a look into his past to see the horrible events that lead to the life he now leads. Betrayal, dishonor, rape, heartbreak, love, marriage, and babies? Pairings are inside. Rated M just in case.
1. The Beginning

A Life I'm Glad I Had

Summary: Ray takes a look into his past to see the horrible events that lead to the life he now leads. Betrayal, dishonor, rape, heartbreak, love, marriage, and babies?

Don't Own Beyblade (Nor the names Gohan, Trunks, Darien, and Amy.)

Which I took from different shows that I don't own.

Mirai, Aki, Maki, Skye, Isis and Kasha are my names that I made up.

Pairings are K/R, T/M, K/H, and Z/D.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hey there I'm Kon Ray and lived in China chained to a wall for 10 years of my life. You see my father is Boris and yes I hate him. He's the reason the whole town where I grew up in a cell hate's me. My mother could transform from tiger to human. So that is why on a full moon, I can't stop the transformation from human to a black and silver tiger.

I have a new team, we're called the Blade Breakers, and my bit beast is called Driger. Our captain is Hiwatari Kai; his bit beast is called Dranzer. Our best blader is Granger Tyson; his bit beast is called Dragoon. Our last member is Tate Max; his bit beast is called Draciel. We are the World Champions with the help of Kenny, his bit beast called Dizzie who is trapped in his laptop computer.

There are a few more but they cheer us on more than they Bey Battle, there is the richest blader/cheerleader Zeo Zaggart, his bit beast called Burning Cerberus. The shortest blader/cheerleader Daichi, his bit beast called Strata Dragoon. The cheerleader Leader of the whole group Hilary, she doesn't have a bit beast.

Each of us is from a different place, although some do come from the same country. Kenny, Tyson, Hilary, and Zeo are all from Japan where we currently live and Bey Battle. Hilary, and Kenny live with their parents, as Zeo lives with his creator and Tyson lives with his grandfather at the Dojo. Daichi is from only god knows where and bunks at Tyson's place, as Kai is from Russia and no one knows where he lives.

Today is the 27th of February, in five days I'll be turning 18 years old. I have some weird dreams at night and haven't figured them out yet. I guess I'll find out in a couple of days, because it always happens on my birthday in my dreams. I do know something thought I am in love with my soul mate. I am also holding a few secrets from my friends.

Tyson told me his father is in town, Kai say's his grandfather is here in Japan as well. Today Tyson's suppose to tell us about his past explaining why he doesn't like his father. I can't wait until he tells us all about his past, which way I might open up as well. I walk around my hotel room wondering when Kai, Max, and Kenny are coming to get me.

As I wait for them to come I guess I can tell you a little bit more about myself. I'm Chinese of course but also a humanoid cat, reason is my people have lived away in the wilderness for so long. We started to take on their characteristics of the tigers, like fangs, long hair, pointy ears, and eyes that turn pure yellow when mad.

A knock in my door tells my door tells me they are here, so I go to open my door to see that the whole gang is here. Every single one of them from Tyson and Max, to Zeo and Daichi, so I stand aside as they pile into the room. As I go to sit down on a couch wondering why they came here instead of Tyson's house. Daichi flops into a chair with Zeo next to him, while Kenny and Hilary sit next to each other.

Max sits down onto of Tyson's lap in the love seat that I haven't sat in yet, as Kai sits on the couch next to me.

"So what's new?" I ask.

"Well as you can see, Max and I finally got together" answers Tyson from his spot of the other couch.

"That's cool" I say looking around at each person.

"Alright, now about what we come here for" growls Kai looking annoyed as usual.

"Ok when I was five years old when my mother died, my brother, father, and I lived together. One night when my brother was gone, my dad came into my room. He said:" starts Tyson going back into the memory.

Flashback:

"Hey Tyson do you know what a blowjob means?" asks dad.

"No" answers Tyson.

"Here let me show you" growls out dad.

Tyson was pushed onto his bed; his father ripped his clothes off. Tyson starts to cry as his father takes Tyson's member all the way into his mouth. Tyson's father moves his mouth up and down, swirling his tongue around, and he makes Tyson cry out. Tyson's father made Tyson to the blow jog to him, yet Tyson didn't know how.

His father did the one thing he could think of to make the boy learn faster. He moved Tyson's legs apart, going for the opening. He thrusts quickly into Tyson's body, listening to Tyson's cries of pain, as he pumped faster and harder into the boy.

At age ten, a young boy walks by Tyson, who's lying out in the sun. Tyson get's up and walks up to the boy, hurting with each step he takes.

"Hey, I'm Tyson you are?" asks Tyson.

"Kai, what do you want?" asks Kai looking the boy up and down.

"I want you help" answers Tyson.

"Why?" asks Kai.

"My dad rape's me every night, but he told me, that if I found a boy who's willing to have sex with me. He would leave me alone forever" answers Tyson.

"What is in it for me?" asks Kai still looking at the boy.

"I'll give you one thing you want" answers Tyson extends his hand.

"Fine" states Kai taking the extended hand.

Four years past until Tyson's father was put behind bars. Tyson and Kai meet Ray, Kenny and Hilary. Kai meets Max; they form a team called Blade Breakers. Five days after meeting Ray, he went to Tyson for help. Ray had been raped by someone, so he wanted Tyson to have sex with him. Ray wanted this so he didn't feel too dirty.

End Flash Back:

"Please don't hate me" cries Tyson

"Kai and I don't hate you" I state.

"I think there is nothing to be ashamed of" smiles Hilary.

"Same thought here" remarks Kenny.

"I agree nothing could be done about it" frowns Zeo.

"You're still cool" smirks Daichi.

"Love, how about you?" asks Tyson.

"Tyson, I knew you were special but I didn't know how much. Tyson I'll always love you" answers Max.

Tyson and Max kiss a long deep kiss, I close my eyes with a smile on my face, but I get a vision.

Vision:

I'm hanging by my hands in the air. Max, Tyson, Kenny, Zeo, Daichi, Hilary, and Kai are below me. I look down at them with sadness in my eyes because of Zee. I scream as something shocks me.

End Vision:

"Ray are you ok?" asks Kai.

"That dream even haunts me when I'm awake" I mutter.

"Ray, you ok?" asks Hilary.

"Leave me alone" I growl out.

I run into my bedroom, crying because they saw me have that damn vision. I can't let them know I'm afraid of what's going to happen on my birthday.

"Ray, tell us what's wrong" demands Kai.

"I can't, I'm too afraid to get you involved" I mutter hoping they don't hear me.

"We want to help" smiles Max.

"Yeah, we can't help if you don't tell us what's wrong" laughs Tyson a little.

"I can't, get it, you'll know when my birthday has come ok. Let's just say I'm protecting you guys. Just leave it as that" I yell.

"Why?" asks Kenny.

"My birthday is coming and I should be happy. It's just something bad is going to happen. No, I won't let you guys know. You'll find out soon enough as it is. So don't worry for in five days you will know my fear" I state.

Not cool dude" says Tyson.

"You are so right" states Tyson.

I turn around and look at each of my team members. Tyson may sleep and get distracted a lot, but still is determined to help his friends. Max loves to battle people, so he can gain new strategies. Kenny loves helping us fix our beyblades. Hilary cheers us on all the time, never letting us give up. Zeo makes sure we are sponsored, so we can compete all the time.

Daichi holds our team together with his wise words of encouragement about beyblading. I help out by knowing when to back down from a fight. Kai is our leader, who's strong and wise about how to battle. They will do anything to ensure everyone's safety, I'm glad for that. They may not know why I'm still so sad. I have to tell them why I don't want it to happen.

"Um guys, I think I know why Ray's in over a little panic" states Chief.

"You do, then tell us" demand Tyson.

"In five days is Ray's birthday, right" begins Chief.

"Yeah we know that" remarks Max.

"Let me finish, in five days it's Ray's birthday, he'll be 18 years old" states Chief.

"Oh, my, how could we forget that" Tyson says while slapping his forehead.

"Hn, but why on his birthday?" asks Kai.

"Because that's the Ray has to go looking for his soulmate" answers Chief.

"You have to find a mate?" asks Daichi.

"Yes, within a year's time too" I answer.

"Ray you also have to mate with him/her too" remarks Chief.

"Yes I do" I sigh.

"Which gender is your mate?" asks Max.

"You'll find out on my birthday, my father will force it out of me. I know who my mate is, and where my mate will be on my birthday," answers Ray.

"Why can't we know now?" asks Tyson.

Because on my birthday my instincts will kick in. until that day, I won't have the courage to tell the person" answers Ray.

"Hn, get some sleep Ray" growls Kai.

"Kai's right you need sleep we'll be back tomorrow to check on you" states Tyson.

"Alright, see ya'll later" I sigh.

I lay my head down on my pillow listening to them all leave. I fall asleep dreaming about kissing the one I love. I wake up around seven a.m. and get up to shower. I get down showering, and dressing, I go into the living room. on my coffee table there is a note, I read it.

Dear Ray,

I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. I hope I'm your chosen mate. If not I'll still love you.

From the one who's in love with you,

Kai.

Knock, knock.

"C'mon in" I yell.

"Hey Ray, how are you?" asks Tyson.

"I'm doing fine" I answer.

Tyson, Max, Daichi, Zeo, Kenny, Hilary, and Kai walk into my apartment. They sit down while I fix some tea for us. I know there talking about me in the other room.

"Poor Ray, he's not going to like this" says Tyson.

"No, he won't" states Hilary.

"What do we do?" asks Max.

"Chief you have to know what to do" remarks Daichi.

"We give him the paper and tell him the truth" growls Kai.

"Tell me what?" I ask walking back in.

"This" Tyson hands me a piece of paper.

T.B.C. Well for now I'll stop here and call this a chapter. Next chapter will be up depending on how fast I can type.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	2. The Birthday

A Life I'm Glad I Had

Summary: Ray takes a look into his past to see the horrible events that lead to the life he now leads. Betrayal, dishonor, rape, heartbreak, love, marriage, and babies?

Don't Own Beyblade (Nor the names Gohan, Trunks, Darien, and Amy.)

Which I took from different shows that I don't own.

Mirai, Aki, Maki, Skye, Isis and Kasha are my names that I made up.

Pairings are K/R, T/M, K/H, and Z/D.

Chapter 2: The Birthday

Previous Time:

"Chief you have to know what to do" remarks Daichi.

"We give him the paper and tell him the truth" growls Kai.

"Tell me what?" I ask walking back in.

"This" Tyson hands me a piece of paper.

Now onto the next story:

Dear Son,

How are you? I'm in town, I want to see you. Asks Ray how he likes the visions his father is sending him. Tell him not to worry we won't hurt his other friend's, just his soon to be mate's heart. I hear you have a lover too, well my best regards to him/her.

Love your Father,

Mr. Granger.

"What do you think?" asks Kenny.

"I really don't know what to think right now" I state.

"Don't worry about it" states Hilary.

"I'm not worried about that, it's my mate" I state.

"What do you mean?" asks Kai.

"My mate's going to suffer because of me" I cry.

"Wow not cool" sighs Daichi.

"That's really all" I state.

"Wow?" gasps Hilary.

"Yeah, that's really all of it for now" I sigh.

"Oh" says Kai.

"No worries it may not turn out, but I'll do fine" I state.

'Really?" asks Max.

"So what now?" asks Zeo.

"We sit and wait I guess" states Kenny.

"Yeah" I say.

"Cool, but I'm bored" Tyson smiles.

"I don't have much in my apartment I'm low on cash this week" I state.

"Go eat something" states Kai.

"Yeah I got food or see ya" I smile.

They left me alone in my apartment. Kai stayed behind to talk some more. I told him not today, I've said enough for a little while. I hope Kai realizes by loving me back, he's in more danger than the others. My father wants me to get someone pregnant, not me being the one to get pregnant.

I walk around my room; it's filled with all the trophy's I had won. As a beyblader I will face my destiny strong and proud. Proud for whom I am and who I'll be in the future. Kai might ask me out after my birthday is done, but he might not. He can choose his own destiny and I can't stop him.

When the next day came, my friends came wanting me to explain more, about why Kenny, Hilary, Zeo, Max, and Daichi are not to help. I told them Hilary will get a broken arm; Zeo wouldn't be able to talk for awhile. Max would either lose his virginity or get two broken legs. Daichi would be put into the intensive care room at the hospital if he helped.

"So what's going on today?" asks Kenny.

"Nothing Chief, except watch Tyson pig out on the food" I laugh.

"You're right" states Tyson throw in a mouthful.

"I don't want to really be watching you" I say.

"You do realize you've only got three more days till your birthday" growls Kai.

"I know" I sigh.

"I think you should let us over again" states Daichi.

"Ray, how are you?" asks Kai.

"Yeah I'm fine, and I couldn't be better" I answer.

"What do you mean?" asks Kai.

"I mean the things to happen aren't going to be good, yet I'll live through it all" I answer.

"I'm staying" states Kai.

"What, Why?" I ask.

"Because I want to" answers Kai.

"Oh, do you want the bed or the couch?" I ask.

"I'll take the couch" answers Kai.

Kai sits on the couch, while I grab some sheets and a pillow for him. I go into my room afterwards, lying on the bed. I try to sleep but can't it's too hard. All I can think of is Kai, I wonder if he's still awake. The door opens so I pretend to be asleep to be asleep as Kai enters into my room. He sits down on my bed, near me and places a hand on me.

"Ray, I can tell you are awake" states Kai.

"Can't sleep, either Kai" I remark.

"No, can you?" asks Kai.

"No, I can't" I answer.

"Are you ok?" asks Kai.

"Not really, but I will be one day I promise that" I answer.

"Get some sleep" states Kai.

"I'll try" I remark.

As the last day before my birthday draws to a close, I'm in my room waiting for everything to be put into motion. Kai, Kenny, Hilary, Max, Daichi, and Tyson are at Tyson's house. They are trying to think of what to do to pass the time, yet all they can think of is me.

I lay in my bed; I wonder why everything has to happen to me. I hear my bedroom door open as my father and have new friends come in. They walk around to have me surrounded. I turn around to come face to face with my father. I sit up and grab my hair, sliding off the bed.

"I've been waiting for ya'll, I'm not going to fight back its useless" I state.

"Good, you've been getting my visions" growls my father.

"Yes of course, how could I not" I growl right back.

They grab me, and take off. One of them knocks me out, so I don't know what happens, but I can make a wild guess. I wake up with my head throbbing. I look around to realize that I am hanging in the air by my arms. Tyson, Kai, Zeo, Daichi, Max, Kenny, and Hilary walk in. Tyson's father comes out of nowhere and zaps me, I scream out in pain.

"Hey, stop that, stop hurting Ray" yells Tyson.

"Now, now Tyson, ray is my guest and this is how I treat Neko-jins" laughs Voltaire.

"Shut up, and release him" growls Kai.

"No, now Ray unless you want to be shocked again, tell us who is your destined mate" laughs Voltaire.

"You really want to know, huh, alright I'll tell you but you won't like it Voltaire, because it's your grandson. Yeah, its Kai, he's my mate" I state softly and calmly to Voltaire.

"Now everything is as we planned, now all we have to do is make a few adjustments" states Zee.

Two men came out and grabbed Kai pulling his arms around his back. They dragged him out of the room leaving Tyson with everyone else. A person comes out with a potion in their hands, coming up next to Tyson.

"Tyson, this person is going to give you a bottle full of a potion. You're to give that to your lover, make Max drink it" states Voltaire.

"Yeah, Tyson or we'll kill you" laughs his father.

"Fine" says Tyson taking the bottle.

I disappear from the room, Zee putting me into a room, locking the door behinds him. Zee turns that camera off, and turns on another one, I guess so Kai can see us.

"Hello Kai, now you are going to watch as I rape you're soon to be mate" says Zee.

He walks over to me, and rips off my clothes. He starts to touch my body as I try to break free, running his hands over my body. As he tries to get me erect, so far it is working, so I struggle harder. Zee pushes my body back against the bed.

I keep trying to get free, while Zee keeps hitting me and touching me. Finally he thrust into my body, I cry out in pain trying to get away from him. He keeps thrusting into me harder and harder. It hurts so much; I can't help but scream out in pain. I know Kai can hear my screams of pain.

Zee goes faster and faster and I scream louder. After about an hour of this, he spills his seed into my body. I fall unconscious and I didn't really care.

I can feel someone holding my hand, I can feel pain come from down below. I don't want to wake up right now, my head hurts and my body hurts so much I just want to sleep forever. I open my eyes up slowly, moaning in pain because of the light.

"Ray, don't sit up" states Tyson.

"I'll get the doctor" says Max running out of the room.

I look at Kai, who is smiling at me. I realize he's the one holding my hand. I turn to see Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, and Zeo standing on the other side of my bed. I sigh and close my eyes, I'm still tired and I can't stay awake any longer. The doctor comes in, just as I try to sleep again.

"Hello ray, my name is Dr. Pulsifer. I have some bad news for you" says Dr. Pulsifer.

"Ok, what is it?" I ask.

"Well, you know you were raped and beaten. The worst is because of being a humanoid cat, you are pregnant" answers Dr. Pulsifer.

"So you mean, not only being raped by Zee, I'm also pregnant because of him" I say with tears in my eyes.

"You have two choices" says Dr. Pulsifer.

"What are the two choices?" I ask.

"One, you can keep the unborn child and raise it up. The second is having an abortion" answers Dr. Pulsifer.

"I'll have to think about it doctor" I state.

The doctor leaves and I watch as everyone but Kai cuddle to their loved ones. Max is kissing Tyson, Kenny and Hilary hugs each other. Zeo and Daichi are just sitting down and sighing. Kai looks at me; I can see the question in his eyes. I look at everyone again and I close my eyes.

I don't know what to do, I really don't. All I want right now is sleep. So that's what I do, I fall asleep knowing everyone is watching me. My last thought before I fell asleep is I don't know if I should keep the child or not. As I let sleep claims me, I can feel Kai climbing into bed, and he holds me while I fall asleep.

I wake up and I can hear people talking. I can't really tell right now whose talking but I will find out. I can hear Tyson, Max, Kai, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi, and Zeo talking to someone. I hear the doctor's voice and I hear a familiar voice. I can't tell whose it is.

"Is he alright?" asks the voice.

"Yes, just very tired. I can say this let's hope he doesn't slip into a coma" says Dr. Pulsifer.

"Why?" asks Tyson.

"Ray Kon has lost a lot of blood, slipping into a coma can stop his body fom making more blood. This can kill Ray" says Dr. Pulsifer.

"He won't slip into a coma" growls Kai.

T.B.C. Well for now I'll stop here and call this a chapter. Next chapter will be up depending on how fast I can type.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	3. The Choices

A Life I'm Glad I Had

Summary: Ray takes a look into his past to see the horrible events that lead to the life he now leads. Betrayal, dishonor, rape, heartbreak, love, marriage, and babies?

Don't Own Beyblade (Nor the names Gohan, Trunks, Darien, and Amy.)

Which I took from different shows that I don't own.

Mirai, Aki, Maki, Skye, Isis and Kasha are my names that I made up.

Pairings are K/R, T/M, K/H, and Z/D.

Chapter 3: Choices

Previous Time:

"Yes, just very tired. I can say this let's hope he doesn't slip into a coma" says Dr. Pulsifer.

"Why?" asks Tyson.

"Ray Kon has lost a lot of blood, slipping into a coma can stop his body from making more blood. This can kill Ray" says Dr. Pulsifer.

"He won't slip into a coma" growls Kai.

Now onto what is happening next:

"Kai calm down, hey Doc. Anything else we should know?" asks Tyson.

"Yeah, because we want to know" chirps in Max.

"I must speak to Mrs. Kon only on this" says Dr. Pulsifer.

"I have to know," growls out Kai.

"We all want to know" says Zeo.

"Yeah" remarks Daichi.

"Well, I talked to a Humanoid Cat expert, and she said when a neko-jin is raped he or she should stay off their feet for at least two weeks. She also said that a neko-jin can't stay off their feet for more than a week or else they lose the use of their legs" states Dr. Pulsifer.

Kai looks at me as I open my eyes, my head hurts, and my body hurts. I can feel someone moving their hands up and down my arm. I moan in pain as the person lightly squeezes my wrist. Ok, now that really hurts, I try to pull my hand free of the hand. The hand doesn't let go, so I pull harder. The pain hits my body so fast I scream in pain. Tyson and Max separate my wrist from the hand.

"And what did you think ya were doing?" asks Hilary.

"I was checking to make sure his wrist isn't broken" answers Dr. Pulsifer.

"Now Dr. Pulsifer, what a bad way to check" says a new voice.

"Hello Professor Anderson" says Dr. Pulsifer.

"Dr. Pulsifer, ah Tyson how are you?" asks Professor Anderson.

"Professor Anderson, I'm fine it's my friend Ray" says Tyson.

"I know, now Ray can you tell me how you feel?" asks Professor Anderson.

"I feel pain" I answer.

"Ok, Mr. Hiwatari. Will you please get off the bed" states Professor Anderson.

"Hn" growls Kai, getting off the bed.

She pulls the curtain around me and starts to check me. She takes some blood and does a few other things. She leaves me for a couple of minutes, when she returns and starts hanging things up around me. She sticks a needle into my arm and another near my hand.

"Ok, I'm going to ask you a few questions" she says.

"Ok" I state.

"Will you be willing to eat?" she asks me.

"Ano (um)" I say.

"Listen, if you are not willing to eat on your own, the hospital will feed you" she states.

"What will they do?" I ask.

"Wait and see" she answers.

"Also, will you need someplace to stay afterwards?" she asks me.

"No" I answer.

"Well, that is really all I have to ask. The only thing left is for you to hopefully feel better" she smiles, as she opens the curtains.

She turns to talk to Kai real quick before leaving the room.

I kept thinking for the rest of day if I should keep the child or not. During this time I refused to eat, I didn't want to eat. That night the doctor came in while Kai was sleeping, and they told me straight out. The nasogastric tube has to go in, as it is not healthy for me not to eat while pregnant. I start to struggle as I don't want to eat, or have the nasogastric tube up my damn nose and down my damn throat.

"No don't" I say as I move my head.

"Come on now, stop moving your head" says Dr. Pulsifer.

"No" I scream waking Kai up.

"Kai, will you please hold Ray's head still. So we can put the nasogastric tube in" speaks Dr. Pulsifer.

Kai walks up to me and takes a hold of my head, keeping my head still while the tube starts to go in. it hurts a little, so I stay still, waiting until Dr. Pulsifer leaves. I swallow and I feel the tube brush against the back of my throat. I sigh and bring my hand up to touch the part of the tube that is outside. I can feel the tape they put on it to keep it on my face in place.

"You do realize this is for your own good" states Kai, I nod my head slowly.

"Good" nods Kai shifting some.

When morning comes Tyson and the group ask Kai why I have a tube up my nose. I sit and watch as Kai tells them why, because I won't talk about it. Tyson and Max say I should have eaten by myself when I had the chance. Just then the nurse comes into the room, pushing the feeding machine into the room as well. I just watch her as she hooks up the tube to the feeding machine and turns on the machine.

I watch as the liquid goes up the tube and I shiver as the cold food goes through the tube. I cough a little at the feel, not liking this damn tube at all. I watch the nurse turn off the machine, and walk out the door, leaving us alone in my hospital room. I swallow and feel the tube hit the back of my neck.

"How do you feel?" asks Tyson.

"Ok I guess" I answer.

"Ray, I hope you get better soon" states Max.

"Yeah, me too Max, me too" I smile; I wince in irritation because of the tube.

"Ray, you ok?" asks Daichi.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, it is just the tube irritating me" I answer.

"They say it's not coming out anytime soon" remarks Zeo.

"How much longer are you going to have to be in here for?" asks Hilary.

"Not very long" I answer.

"Ray" starts Kenny.

"What, all I need is two more days and I'll be in perfect condition" I growl.

"Really?" asks Kenny.

Professor Anderson came in with Dr. Pulsifer; they are talking to each other before coming over to me. I watch as Professor Anderson checks on something before she walks up to me. She looks me up and down, Kai moves closer to me grabbing my hand.

"Well Ray, it would seem they had to put the nasogastric tube in" states Professor Anderson.

"I don't like to follow rules" I growl.

"I ran a few tests and nothing seems out of the ordinary. Dr. Pulsifer has found in the x-rays, you have a couple pieces of glass in your spine" states Professor Anderson.

"Oh, well I guess I should explain this one huh? When I was seven Lee's grandfather shoved me into a mirror. That's how the glass got there" remarks Ray.

"Oh, can you take them out?" asks Kenny.

"No, it'll immobilize him" answers Professor Anderson.

The doctor left to go get something for me; I don't know what the doctor is getting either, so bother to ask. I just sit there looking at everyone, Kenny is typing away on his laptop. Hilary is talking to Dizzi on Kenny's Laptop about something to do with blading. Tyson is just holding Max, with his eyes closed, not bothering to move at all. Max, Zeo, and Daichi are talking about the next tournament that is coming up. Kai is sitting on my bed, watching me, and holding my hand. Professor Anderson is monitoring my heart rate as the door opens and in walks six people, three boys and three girls.

The first male is wearing a pine green shirt, with black jeans, he has dark blue hair, and he is holding the hand of the first female. The first female is wearing a light pink shirt, with a white and pink jeans, she has blonde hair, and is smiling. The second male is wearing a black shirt, with baggy blue jeans; he has purple hair, and is holding the hand of the second female. The second female is wearing a light red shirt, with raven black jeans, she has raven black hair, and is scrawling at everything.

The last male is wearing a blue shirt, with black jeans, he has black hair, and his holding hands with the last female. The last female is wearing a black shirt with silver flames around the shirt, with black jeans that has silver streaks up the side of the jeans. She has dark blue hair, with silver streaks running through it, she seems to be one of the smart ones in the group.

They all seem to be new around here, because of the way they dress, I watch as they get closer to my bed. My friends have they blades out, ready to fight them if need be.

"Calm down" smiles the blonde.

"Why?" asks Tyson.

"We came to help" states the dark blue one.

"On what?" asks Max.

"On healing Ray, and" laughs the purple one.

"Train your team" finishes the raven black one.

"Train us" ponders Kenny.

"Yes, that is correct" smiles the black one.

"Who are you?" asks Kai.

"We are the Royal Knights, the blonde one is Isis, the dark blue one is Darien. The purple one is Trunks, and the raven black one is Skye. This black one her is Gohan, and I am Amy" states the blue one.

"We come from Egypt" smiles Trunks.

"We are here to help" smiles Isis.

"I want out of here" growls Skye.

"Skye you can't" laughs Darien.

"Ray, you must kill that baby. If you don't it will kill you" states Gohan.

"Shut up" yells Kai.

"Yeah, you have no say in what he can and cannot do" growls Tyson.

"Listen, that child will kill Ray during labor. Right as the child comes out" states Trunks.

"How?" asks Max.

"It's evil, pure evil" answers Skye.

"Still how do you know?" asks Zeo.

"Ray's rapist is evil, and it draws on Ray's hate for his father and his rapist" remarks Isis.

"So I go for an abortion" I remark.

"No, they're too messy" smiles Isis.

"Then how do I get rid of this child?" I ask.

"You and your mate must have sex, and you'll conceive his child, while killing the other one" states Amy as if it is the most logical explanation.

I look at her in shock; I have to mate with Kai to destroy the evil in me. I wonder what Kai is thinking about this, I must ask him later. Kai is looking at me before he turns his head back to look at Amy. He smiles at her; this is a rare chance to see him smile. He looks back at me and kisses my forehead; I guess he is really happy to hear about that.

"If you want, we can do that as soon as you get out of the hospital" whispers Kai into my ear.

I smile up at him and whisper back "I'd love that."

"You will get out of here tomorrow if you drink this potion" Amy says as she pulls out a small glass container.

"What does it do?" asks Kai.

"It'll heal Ray's body a lot faster" answers Isis.

"Really, what's in it?' asks Hilary.

"It's made from a self healing plant called dogwood" answers Darien.

"So it's safe enough for him to drink?" asks Kai.

"Yes it is" answers Gohan.

I extend my hand to take the glass container from Amy, I open it up. I swallow all of its contents, not liking the taste of the potion at all. I give back the container, already feeling much better than I did before I had the nasty tasting potion. I sit up, looking around the room; I smile as I climb out of bed. I stand slowly, and then I walk slowly away from the bed, happy that I had no pain what so ever. It is great, this means tonight, if I can get the doctor to release me. Kai and I can finally mate with each other.

T.B.C. Well for now I'll stop here and call this a chapter. Next chapter will be up depending on how fast I can type.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	4. The Mating

A Life I'm Glad I Had

Summary: Ray takes a look into his past to see the horrible events that lead to the life he now leads. Betrayal, dishonor, rape, heartbreak, love, marriage, and babies?

Don't Own Beyblade (Nor the names Gohan, Trunks, Darien, and Amy.)

Which I took from different shows that I don't own.

Mirai, Aki, Maki, Skye, Isis and Kasha are my names that I made up.

Pairings are K/R, T/M, K/H, and Z/D.

Chapter 4: The Mating

Previous Time:

_I extend my hand to take the glass container from Amy, I open it up. I swallow all of its contents, not liking the taste of the potion at all. I give back the container, already feeling much better than I did before I had the nasty tasting potion. I sit up, looking around the room; I smile as I climb out of bed. I stand slowly, and then I walk slowly away from the bed, happy that I had no pain what so ever. It is great, this means tonight, if I can get the doctor to release me. Kai and I can finally mate with each other._

Now onto what is happening next:

I look up at Kai and smiling, tonight I may get to make love with him, and I can't wait for it to finally happen. Ok, I am finally happy for once in my life. I crawl back into bed, just as Professor Anderson comes back into the room, after having left to give us some privacy. I smile at her, as I remember she had left to get painkillers as well. She walks up to me with the pills in her hand; I shake my head no. If I take any now I'll be drugged, so no thank you.

"Ray, you wanted these, so take them" states Professor Anderson.

"I don't need them anymore. I'm feeling great see" I say as get back out of bed, walking around.

"I'll run some tests to make sure before I let the doctor release you" states Professor Anderson.

She pulls out a needle, putting it into my arm, drawing some blood again. She walks out of the room, as a nurse comes in with food to put into the machine, letting it get mixed together before turning it on. She leaves the room after the food is all gone; damn I hate that damn thing. I can't wait to get this thing out, and I watch as the Royal Knights get ready to leave.

"We'll be back soon, but at the Hotel you guys are staying at for now" states Isis.

"We'll start your training then" growls Skye walking away.

Doctor Pulsifer comes in with Professor Anderson by his side. They walk up to the heart monitor, checking it and my other vitals as well. He checks to make sure the tube is in place, I swallow waiting for the doctor to get done. He closes the curtains around the bed, lifting up my damn gown, to get the catheter that had been put in.

"Has he gone to the bathroom yet?" asks Doctor Pulsifer.

"Nor that I know sir, check his catheter to see" answers Professor Anderson.

"Well, it doesn't look like he did so, Ray you'll have to keep this in for a little while longer. This means no sex what so ever, before you even ask. It is that I want to see if your urinary track has not been affected by what happened to you" states Doctor Pulsifer.

"Yes sir" I sigh.

"Now, how about the NG Tube?" asks Doctor Pulsifer.

"I don't really trust him to eat on his own. Sometimes when he thinks too much or is upset he doesn't eat. So I really don't want to risk him starving himself while he is pregnant. Since he doesn't have anyone responsible enough to make him eat" answers Professor Anderson.

"Stop talking about me as if I am not even here, and Kai you will make sure I eat" I growl out at everyone.

"Yes, well Kai is not the father of the child, I want to call the father but I need your permission. He can make sure you eat properly" states Professor Anderson.

"Yes, yes, but what about the baby?" asks Doctor Pulsifer.

"Well, since he has a soulmate, the father will not be able to marry Ray, as in the laws of the neko-jins. So Ray's soulmate has the baby's life in his hands" answers Professor Anderson.

"Shut up and finish already" I huff out, wanting to get out of here and for them to stop ignoring me.

The doctor finishes what he is doing, opening the curtain back up so everyone can see me again. I hear some noises outside as Tyson yells something. The door opens and in steps a boy with blond spiky hair, and green eyes. It's Zee, I can't believe he had the guts to show up here. He pulls the doctor over, so he can talk to him privately, but I don't care because I can still hear what they are talking about. Professor Anderson walks away, as I listen to what they are talking about.

"Doctor Pulsifer, how is he?" asks Zee.

"Right now, he can go home, but he'll be on strict bed rest for at least a couple of days. We might be calling the father of the baby in to make sure he eats the whole nine months but other than that nothing seems to stick out" answers Doctor Pulsifer.

"Hell NO Doc., no way am I having the man who raped me living in my home" I shout as I get up out of the bed.

"Ray, don't be stupid, as if I would live with you, all I want is for the child to live," growls out Zee coming closer to me.

"Why in the world would I hurt my own child, even if the father is you" I growl back.

At that moment Kai stepped back into the room, his famous glare directed at Zee, who at the moment is hated by a lot of people. He walks up to me, and he looks me up and down, taking in my expression. He turns around sighing, looking at Zee again, I can tell he wants to punch Zee in the face for all that he has done to me. Zee just looks at Kai not moving or talking as he waits for Kai to be the one to start talking.

"Leave now" growls out Kai moving to stand in front of me.

"I don't want my child harmed" states Zee crossing his arms.

"Too damn bad Zee, it has to die. You see it will be born evil and kill Ray. I won't let Ray die" grounds out Kai as he takes a step back, making me step back as well.

"You can't do that" exclaims Zee taking a step forward.

"Can't I, I am after all his soulmate, so my decision is final. Ray, the doctors, and you have no say in his life anymore. I am not letting him die, just so your child can live" spits out Kai.

Zee growls but doesn't say anything else, for Kai is right about whatever he decides is law to me. We neko-jins take what our soulmates ay seriously, I like being a neko-jin, because Kai can take great care of me. All my friends come in just as Zee walks out of the room, finally I can relax as he is gone. I move my wrist slightly and groan out as the pain goes right up my arm.

I hear the doctor come into the room; the good old doctor is holding the release forms that I asked for, so I can go home. I sign the papers, and then I go into the bathroom so I can change into my normal clothes. I am planning on going to China soon, Lee would be happy to see me. Kai takes me to the hotel we are staying at for the time being, I know I will disobey the doctor's orders tonight.

Once at home, I sit down on the bed, lifting up my hips to let Kai take off my pants and boxers. My guess is to take out the catheter, because tonight we are mating, and we can't do that with a catheter inside me. He takes the straps off from my thigh, deflating the balloon inside of me; he slowly pulls it out, so not to cause me pain. I smile, letting my body slide off the bed, right into his waiting arms.

Kai looks up to my face with a smile playing across his face, he warps his arms around y body. He picks me up and carefully laying me on the bed, he pulls my shirt off running his hands up and down my body for the first time. I shiver as his eyes roam all over my body like his hands; I start to run my hands over his body, taking off clothes along the way. I enjoy the feel of his skin against my skin. He leans down to kiss me; I open my mouth letting his tongue slip into my mouth.

Our tongues battle for dominance in a long time dance that would last for eternity; I let him win as he pulls away so we can breathe. He slowly kisses his way to my ear, nibbling on it before he blows on it to make me gasp out loud. He slowly makes his way down to my throat, proceeding to such lightly on my collarbone, before moving onto my right nipple. He takes it into his mouth, sucking on it lightly, before hr bites down hard, making it even more erect than before.

I can feel Kai smile as I moan out at the pleasure that is slowly coursing through my body, Kai moves over to the left nipple, doing the same exact things with his mouth, making me arch my body up into his body. He moves slowly down my body, sucking and licking his way to my belly button, flicking his tongue into my belly button. He then moves onto my lower region, kissing down one side of my thigh, completely avoiding the area that I want the attention to be at.

Kai comes licking and sucking up the other side of my thigh; I moan and arch into the touch, wanting more of it. One of his hands grasps my balls, rolling them around in his hand, squeezing and rubbing, while his other hand gentle rubs up and down my aching member. I can't help moaning louder as the pleasure coursing through my veins increase, my penis becoming harder.

He licks the tip, slowly licking his way down my shaft and back up again, and moving back up to the tip. He sucks on the tip before taking the tip into his mouth, he deep throats me a couple of times, sucking and licking and nipping. I moan out, whispering "Oh god Kai," as I lean up into his touch, craving his touch more.

Kai smiles as he keeps up his work, I can't help moaning every few seconds, as Kai keeps working on me. I arch up as I scream my release into his mouth; Kai drinks every last ounce, moving up my body to kiss me on the lips. He lets me taste myself; I warp my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me for another heated kiss.

I push my hips up into his causing friction between us, I sigh contently as he reaches over to the night stand to grab some lubricant. He holds up three of his fingers to my mouth, I open my mouth and I take them in, sucking on the three fingers, wanting them to be as wet as I can get the fingers to be.

Kai pulls the fingers out of my mouth; I spread my legs as he moves his hands down toward my lower region. He teases the outside ring, before slipping a finger inside, I relax so it won't hurt or sting while he moves his finger in and out before adding a second one. He starts to stretch my insides, I wince once as the pain first starts but soon it goes away.

He pulls the two fingers out and adds a third finger; he starts to stretch my insides, thrusting his fingers in and out. I thrust up to meet him every time he thrusts inside me, I almost scream in pure pleasure as he hits my prostate. He pulls the fingers out after hitting my prostate a couple more times, moving up my body, so he can position himself.

I whimper at the loss of his fingers inside of me, I arch into him, wanting him to finally seal the bond, and let us two become one.

"This will hurt love, but not for long" whispers Kai.

"I know Kai, I'm ready for you?" I smile.

Kai leans down, he pulls me up into a kiss as he slips into me, I moan in pain as the entry was smooth and fast. He doesn't move, as I try to adjust to his size, it feels so good with him inside of me. I shift a little, before nodding my head to let him know that I am ready for him to move.

He bends down to capture my lips once again as he starts to thrusts slowly into me, I thrust up to meet him. Soon we establish a rhythm, speeding up, I hear moans coming from us both, and I'm glad that he loves this just as much as I am. I moan out "fast," as we speed up, he shifts himself slightly, and this time I do scream out in pleasure as he strokes my prostate.

Kai places one hand on one side of my head, to keep himself from falling on me; I can feel his other hand grasp my penis. I let my hands entangle into his hair, pulling him closer to my heated body, kissing him passionately. He thrust speed up as I feel my second climax is coming closer, we scream out at the same time, shouting each other's names.

"KAI."

"RAY."

My essences coats our stomachs as his essences coats my inside, he slowly pulls out of me, rolling to the side so he doesn't hurt me. He warps his arms around my waist as I snuggle into his chest, trying to get as close to his body as I can. I lay my head down into the crook of his neck, closing my eyes knowing that I have to tell him about how I'm going to China.

I feel this soft sensation, smiling I know that I am pregnant with Kai's child; I lift my head to kiss Kai on the lips. Now I defiantly need to go to China to talk to whatever one thinks is my Uncle Mirai, to help me with my pregnancies.

"Kai what would you say if I went to China for a little while" I say as I pull away.

"I don't mind as long as I go with you" states Kai.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on going without you" I smile laying my head back on his chest.

"Good" smiles Kai closing his eyes.

"I got one more piece of good news to tell you. I'm pregnant with your child" I sigh, now that I told him this, even though I will bleed for two weeks because of the dead child coming out through the bleeding.

"So, in nine months, I'll be a father" smiles Kai kissing my forehead.

I snuggle even closer to his warmth as he runs his hands through my tangle mass of hair, I start to purr as I remember that tomorrow night I will transform into my neko form. This will happen thanks to the full moon, which will make me all nice and good, thanks to Kia, my left hand wonders up to his neck on the right side.

I ghost my hand over that part of the neck, not feeling the bite mark that should be there from now on. I bolt up, waking Kai up from his sleep. I lean over him, to examine his neck, great I forgot to bite him. I didn't mark Kai as mine, which means I don't have his mark on my neck either.

T.B.C. Well for now I'll stop here and call this a chapter. Next chapter will be up depending on how fast I can type.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	5. The Way to China

A Life I'm Glad I Had

Summary: Ray takes a look into his past to see the horrible events that lead to the life he now leads. Betrayal, dishonor, rape, heartbreak, love, marriage, and babies?

Don't Own Beyblade (Nor the names Gohan, Trunks, Darien, and Amy.)

Which I took from different shows that I don't own.

Mirai, Aki, Maki, Skye, Isis and Kasha are my names that I made up.

Pairings are K/R, T/M, K/H, and Z/D.

Chapter 5: The Way to China

Previous Time:

_I ghost my hand over that part of the neck, not feeling the b__ite mark that should be there f__r__om__ now on. I bolt up, waking Kai up from his sleep. I lean over him, to examine his neck, great I forgot to bite him. I didn't mark Kai as mine, which means I don't have his mark on my neck either._

Now onto what is happening next:

"What's wrong Ray" comes Kai's voice softly.

"Sorry Kai, but I forgot to do something very important, so we've got to get it over with it right now. So bare with me, ok, all neko-jins must mark their mate somehow. Most prefer to bite their mates on the neck, letting their mate also bite the neck. You must bite my neck on the right side, a few seconds after I bite your neck on the right side. It will hurt but bare with me, you must drink my blood, for I will be drinking yours" I say as I crawl on top of him.

"OK, if we must, let's do it" smiles Kai.

I bend down, ready to bite him; I ask him "Are you ready?"

"Yes love, let's get this over with so we can get some sleep" he answers leaning toward my neck.

I lean down the rest of the way, biting onto his neck; I lap up the blood, as I feel his teeth sink into my neck. I ignore the pain as I suck on the bite mark, taking the blood into my mouth, I swallow. I can feel his tongue licking up my blood; I smile as I let him finish, what he is doing, knowing this is all too new to him.

I pull away, moving myself back into the position I was in before I had sat up. A knock on the door makes me glance at the clock to see what time it is, the clock reads 1:03 a.m. Kai slips out of the bed, he looks for his boxers, finally finding them; he slips them on before going to the door.

I quickly get up, putting on my boxers, only to jump in front of Kai as the door swings open. A fist comes flying toward me, as I push us both out of its way, letting the person fall into our room. I bend down as I realize it's Lee, he must of heard that Kai's my soulmate. I shake my head, knowing why he came here it was to hurt my loved one and most likely yell at him as well.

Lee gets up looking to me and Kai, Kai warps his arms around my waist, putting his head on my shoulder.

"Thank you love" Kai whispers.

"Your welcome" I say back, not bothering to whisper.

"How dare you be Ray's soulmate, Kai? I had wanted that job for a very long time now and you took it away from me" shouts Lee.

"For your information Lee, being Ray's soulmate is not a job but a gift. It was Ray who chose me to be his forever" growls Kai tightening his hold on me.

Enough, look Lee, I don't love you. You're just my best friend; you will never be anything more. Sorry to say it but the first time I saw Kai, I wanted him. After I found out about his attitude, it just made me want to win his heart over, even more. So just leave us alone" I growl out at him.

"I'm not here, just for that, Mirai needs your help with his daughter" comes Lee's voice as he sits down.

"Why my Uncle does need my help" I ask Lee.

"His daughter is afraid of turning into a tiger and she needs to turn soon or …" comes Lee.

"She dies, ok I understand" I cut Lee off before he can finish.

"Great, shower, get dressed and let's go to China" smiles Lee as he stands up.

"Ok, Kai you are coming too. I take my shower first, you get us tickets to my home town" I pick out some clothes going into the bathroom to shower.

I hear Kai ask Lee if he needs a ticket as well, and Lee says he has a round trip ticket, so he doesn't need one. I turn on the shower, making sure it's cold, just thinking about what we just did is turning me on. I hear a see ya Ray from Lee's voice, I wonder why he left, I shrug my shoulders as I hear a door opening.

I close my eyes, smiling, because I know it is Kai coming to get into the shower with me. I feel his familiar arms wrap around my waist, pulling me up against his warm body.

"Cold shower, Mmm Ray, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to get rid of a hard on" purrs Kai's voice.

I can feel his hands snake down from my waist to grasp my hard on, moaning I lean in his hands wanting more friction. He doesn't try to stop me, but his hands pick up their speed moving up and down my enlarged penis. As we pick up speed, soon I shout out in pleasure as my climax hits me hard and fast.

I shiver as the cold water still falls down around our bodies, I lean back into Kai as he starts to unbraid my hair. He proceeds to wash my hair, as I grab the soap, washing my own body, then turning to wash his body. We slip out of the shower after Kai finishes washing his hair; I turn off t shower as we move around the small bathroom.

Kai puts a towel around his lower region, as he grabs a towel to dry his hair, I proceed to do the same but I'm more careful with my hair. I dress in some black clothes, while Kai dresses in his usual blue clothes. I let Kai brush my hair and braid it back up; I wrap my hair back inside its sash.

I proceed to put on some of my more expensive jewelry; I put in a silver earring, and put on several silver spiral bracelets. I put on a very valuable necklace, a silver chain with a black rare diamond incased around a silver case.

"You look great love" Kai kisses me, helping me slip on a loose coat.

"So do you" I shoot back grabbing my suitcase, which was already packed since a week ago.

Kai opens the door, and standing in front of our door is the Royal Knights, waiting for us to open our door.

"Where do you think you are going Mr. Kon, Mr. Hiwatari?" ask Darien.

"I must go to China, my uncle needs my help and I need his help as well" I say walking past him.

"I'm going with him" Kai remarks before catching up to me.

"How long will you be gone?" says a voice from ahead of us.

"Not sure, don't worry about it we'll be fine" I state as I pass by Amy.

"No you won't, Boris is there waiting for you to return" states Isis appearing in front of us.

"I can handle him" I retort back.

"Can you, last I remember you lost to him" shot back Skye.

"He's what to you Ray?" asks Kai from my side.

"He's my father, and I hate him, but as long as you're with me, he won't be a problem" I growl out as I move past Isis.

"I beg to differ Boris will find away" drawls out Gohan.

"If I remember correctly your village hates you" says Amy.

"Only because of Boris, my father saying so many lies about me" I growl out wanting to leave now.

"Royal Knights if I remember correctly and I do Mirai his uncle doesn't live in the village but five miles from it" Trunks says walking up to us.

"How the Hell do you guys know so much?" I ask.

"Can't tell you right now" answers Isis.

"Fine but someone is going with you two, got it" growls Skye walking away.

"Wait up Skye, come Gohan" says Trunks pulling Gohan away.

"I think Darien and Gohan should go, I have two tickets to China, here, go with them" smirks Isis walking away.

"Isis, I'm going to kill you when we get back" Amy growls as she shakes her fists.

"No, little sis, don't, they want us to go for a very good reason" sighs Darien.

"No! Big bro, why not? I know one reason why they want us to go" states Amy.

"Yes, because we are the best from the Royal Knights" growls Darien.

"Yes, but in two night it's the full moon, we do have neko-jin blood in us, we will transform, no potions either cause this is the third most powerful moon. That's why I don't want to go" growls Amy walking away.

"Shit I forgot" yells Darien.

"Let's go you two" I growl out as I walk ahead of them.

Kai catches up to me, as I call for a taxi, knowing I'm distracted by what the two said earlier. They are neko-jins like me, how and when, who are their parents. This is not good; I've got two neko-jins coming with me to meet two more neko-jins as well as myself. Let's not forget that my lover Kai will be turning into a half neko-jin, at least Mirai will know what to do about my pregnant condition, I've never been pregnant before so I am afraid.

I get into the taxi with the other three, happy to at least go home for a little while, I have missed China some. I know I am not welcomed to my home town, but I just want to see the place again someday. I will not let the town control my life anymore, nor will I let my father do what he wants to me anymore.

My father is not going to harm me again; I'll make sure he doesn't hurt my family anymore. I wonder what kind of potion Amy and Darien used for the full moon, I should check with them, if it is a harmful one to take. The taxi pulls up at the airport; I see Lee and Mariah waiting for us to arrive at the damn airport.

The four of us get out of the taxi, Kai paying the driver, as we go to pay for our tickets at the stand. I place my baggage down, letting them take it to the plane; we go through the security check as we wait to board the plane. I'll be on the plane for three hours, sitting next to Kai with Lee and Mariah ahead of us with Darien and Amy behind us.

It'll be a couple of hours before we can board the plane, so we sit down, I lean my head on his shoulder. A few hours later, they are boarding the plane, so we go to the gate, and find out seats, I sit down by the window. It takes me about a half hour to fall asleep on the plane, I know Kai will wake me up in two and half hours, so we can get off.

"Ray, wake up love, the plane is landing" whispers Kai into my ear, letting me know I need to be awake now.

I yawn as I lift my head; we all wait for the plane to land, before grabbing what we brought on the plane. I stand and stretch my body, as we get off the plane; I try to stay with Kai as we weave our way through the crowed airport. I smile as I see Kevin and Gary are waiting for us to arrive, I calmly as I can go over to the two, hugging each of them.

Kai, Amy, Darien, Mariah, and Lee soon join us, I'm so happy to be home again.

"Hey Ray nice to see you again" smiles Kevin all hyper looking.

"Yeah, I'm so glad to be back in China" I smile following Lee outside the airport.

"How have you been since the last tournament?" asks Gary as we walk into the village.

"I've been slightly great, yet I was down for a little while" I answer walking down the road.

"What do you mean down for a little while?" asks Mariah from behind me.

"Ray's father, my father, and grandfather, and Tyson's father kidnapped Ray. A guy named Zee raped Ray after he revealed who his soulmate was. He was out for two weeks in the hospital before he was released, which was at least seven weeks ago" answers Kai for me.

T.B.C. Well for now I'll stop here and call this a chapter. Next chapter will be up depending on how fast I can type.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	6. The Family Home

A Life I'm Glad I Had

Summary: Ray takes a look into his past to see the horrible events that lead to the life he now leads. Betrayal, dishonor, rape, heartbreak, love, marriage, and babies?

Don't Own Beyblade (Nor the names Gohan, Trunks, Darien, and Amy.)

Which I took from different shows that I don't own.

Mirai, Aki, Maki, Skye, Isis and Kasha are my names that I made up.

Pairings are K/R, T/M, K/H, and Z/D.

Chapter 6: The Family Home

Previous Time:

_"Ray's father, my father, and grandfather, and Tyson's father kidnapped Ray. A guy named Zee raped Ray after he revealed who his soulmate was. He was out for two weeks in the hospital before he was released__, which was at least seven weeks__ ago" answers Kai for me._

Now onto what is happening next:

"Thanks Kai" I smile at him.

"Is all that true Ray?" asks Mariah.

"Yeah it is" I sigh walking to the edge of the town, turning to see everyone.

An old man hurriedly comes up to the small group, looking at me with anger.

"You're not supposed to be here, now come with me Ray, we must chain you up" growls the old man.

"Don't worry about your precious village old man, I'm not staying here. I was just about to leave this place" I snarl as I turn to go, only to find a hand on my wrist.

"You know the rules if you ever come back here without being invited, I have every right to chain you up and call your father" growls out the old man.

"Yeah, yeah but it's not like I'm going to say cuff me because I was invited to be in China" I yank my wrist out of his grasp only to find another hand around it.

"Now old man is that any way to treat my dear nephew to his home town. I thought you had better manners than that. Guess I was wrong" smiles Mirai, I give him a hug.

"Mirai you invited him" gasps the old man.

"Yes, my daughter needs his help, come ray we must hurry back before nightfall" smiles Mirai walking away from the group.

I walk behind him; not wanting to say anything at all, he and I both know this lie will keeps us safe around anyone we don't trust. The town is definitely not trustable, for they locked me up, and let my father do anything he wanted to me. I sigh as we continue our hike to his house, damn I'm tired, and I really need to get some sleep.

I let Kai wrap his arms around me, letting me lean on his shoulder, to take off some of my weight from my feet. Got to love Kai, because he's always doing something like this for me, no matter what else is going on. We come into a clearing, where a log cabin sits by itself; the door opens and out comes Aki, my so called Uncle's daughter.

She gives me a hug, Aki has black with red strips to her thigh hair, with blue eyes, as well as wearing blue pants with a yellow shirt on. I turn to my so called uncle to look him over; his black hair is only to his shoulders, he has baby blue eyes. He's wearing a simple black shirt with dark blue pants.

"So how have you been?" asks Aki getting away to get a good look at me.

"I'm good, but I really do need some sleep" I stifle a yawn.

"Sleep does sound good, come we have rooms for all of you" smiles Mirai walking into his house.

We follow him in, wow this place is still the same since I last stepped into it. I watch as he gets Darien and Amy each a room letting them get settled in for the night, Aki goes into a room, only to come out in different clothes, must be her room. Mirai leads Kai and me to a room; I smile as I realize it's my old room.

I walk into the room, looking around as Kai places our bags on the bed, sitting down, and looking around as well.

"I left it just the way you had it, I hoped you'd come back" smiles Mirai.

"Thank you Mirai, you are the best" I smile as I hug him.

"Well get your sleep, we'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow" Mirai leaves the room, shutting the door on his way out.

I walk up to Kai, kissing him fully on the lips, I climb onto his lap. I slip off to the side, breaking the kiss and picking up my bag. I've got to take off the jewelry; I take them all off, laying each one carefully on the dresser for tomorrow. I change my clothes to simple black pants before crawling back into the bed.

Soon Kai crawls under the blankets, clad only in blue pants, wrapping his arms around my body, pulling me close to his very warm body. I close my eyes, knowing I won't sleep much tomorrow night; I have to help Aki change into her tiger form, and how I can't wait to go that. I want see her tiger form, I snuggle into Kai who's already asleep, I listen to his heart beat.

Soon Kai will see my tiger form, than he will truly know why my father wanted me, Kai's heart slowly put me to sleep, I didn't fight it though. I slowly open my eyes to find slate eyes looking down at me; I smile as I lift my head to kiss Kai on the lips. He kisses back, deepening the kiss; damn I can't get over how good of a kisser Kai is, as I pull apart.

I stretch my arms as I sit up, I slowly get out of the bed, knowing today will be busy, I smiled and started to change. I changed into a tight sleeveless black shirt, and hip hugger leather black jeans, I can feel his eyes on me. I turn to see him, getting him some clothes that I bought for him to wear.

I walk up to him with a shirt and jeans, same as mine but in blue, Mirai won't know Kai and me are bonded if he doesn't dress like me on the full moon. I hand the clothes over to him smiling; I turn to put on the jewelry, making sure to pull out the jewelry Kai is supposed to wear. Kai walks up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You own blue leather?" asks Kai.

"No, those are yours; you see we neko-jins have a tradition, that on the day of the full moon, mates must wear almost the same stuff. Mirai will be wearing something like this but his mate is dead" I sadly smile as I turn around.

"Well then, I guess those on the dresser are for me to wear as well" Kai smiles as he picks up a gold necklace with a blue rare diamond in the middle of the gold chain.

"Since your favorite colors are gold and blue, they are the exact same as mine, but gold and blue" I say as I take the necklace from him.

I put the necklace around his neck, while he grabs the gold spiral bracelets, I help him put them on. We both are smiling I grab the gold earring, handing it to him; he puts it in his right ear, I smile as I turn around. I grab my bag, dumping some items on the dresser, maybe I should tell him about the make-up, we neko-jins must look alike no matter what with our mates.

I let him see the black and blue line maker for our eyes, the tattoo designs and needle to put some on my face.

"You're going to put these on your face?" slightly asks Kai pointing to the four blue triangles on his face.

"Like I said, Kai we must look alike, and I don't care if it hurts. Besides when we marry I will be a Hiwatari" I answer with a smile.

"Then let me put the tattoo's on" smiles Kai wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Alright but first, the eyes" I say picking up the liner.

I have the blue in my hands as I uncap it, Kai turns his head so I could get to his left eye, I draw the line a little ways out, going over it a couple of times before I turn his head the other way. I repeat myself, as I finish up; he does the same to my face, Kai then proceeds to putting the permanent black triangles on my face.

To my surprise, it doesn't hurt much, well not as much as I thought it would, I sit waiting for him to get done. I'm just hungry to eat at the moment, I have a job as well and that's to convince Aki that turning into a tiger, is not bad at all. Kai is finally done with the tattoo's, I look into the mirror as I smile, now we look alike, which is good for now we can be called mates.

A knock on the door signals that the other people in the house are awake; I open the door to see Mirai, looking at me with a smile on his face. He is wearing a tight green shirt with leather tight black jeans, with a green choker and black wrist bands. Around his neck is a black chair with a very rare green diamond in the middle.

I step aside to let Kai out of the room, and for Mirai to see what he looks like, Aki runs down the hall with a blue shirt and jeans on.

"Dad, foods ready, wow Ray, Kai you guys look great" smiles Aki pulling her dad with her.

A door opens and out steps Amy, she's wearing a black shirt with leather black jeans, with a silver necklace and a white diamond in the middle. She turns her head, smiling at me and Kai; she turns to walk down the hallway as another door opens. Darien walks out of the room, wearing leather black jeans with a gold shirt on, he walks behind Amy not saying a word.

"Come Kai, let's go eat" I say as I follow the other two.

"Ray, I hope you're doing well" smiles Mirai as I come into the dining room.

"As well as any outcast can do and what about you. It must be hard raising a girl without your mate" I shoot back at him.

"To tell you the truth, I'm fine, it's my girl I'm worried about" he sits down as Aki comes into the room with food.

"Aki, can you tell me why you are afraid to change into a tiger tonight?" I ask as I get me some food, which by the way looks delicious.

"Just the thought of the pain when I transform Ray" she smiles as she sits down.

"That was my though, when I was six years old too. But after I was forced to transform, I realized that it only hurts when you are forced to transform. If you transform by yourself, you will feel no pain at all" I state before I lightly kiss Kai on the lips.

T.B.C. Well for now I'll stop here and call this a chapter. Next chapter will be up depending on how fast I can type.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	7. The Family

A Life I'm Glad I Had

Summary: Ray takes a look into his past to see the horrible events that lead to the life he now leads. Betrayal, dishonor, rape, heartbreak, love, marriage, and babies?

Don't Own Beyblade (Nor the names Gohan, Trunks, Darien, and Amy.)

Which I took from different shows that I don't own.

Mirai, Aki, Maki, Skye, Isis and Kasha are my names that I made up.

Pairings are K/R, T/M, K/H, and Z/D.

Chapter 7: The Family

Previous Time:

_"That was my though, when I was six years old too. But after I was forced to transform, I realized that it only hurts when you are forced to transform. If you transform by yourself, you will feel no pain at all" I state before I lightly kiss Kai on the lips._

Now onto what is happening next:

"You were forced to transform" says Mirai.

"By father yes" I answer.

"Do you think we can trust these three?" asks Mirai pointing at the other three in the room.

"I know I can trust Kai" I answer.

"If you want, we can be trusted with any secret, or we could leave to go for a walk" Amy says.

"Dear sister I think we should go for that walk" states Darien getting up.

The two walk outside for the walk, I turn to Kai knowing he wants to know.

"You must promise not to tell a soul, because I have to tell the town sometime and it might be today" I start with.

"Not a soul will know what you say to me right now" Kai says smoothly.

"Very well, you explain Ray, he's your mate" Mirai grabs the plates, so he can wash them.

"My father, as you know is Boris; he met my mom over 18 years ago. She fell in love with him, only to bare him four cubs. I was one of the four, there were two boys and two girls born, but we were in cub form. Boris killed our mother twenty minutes after we were born; he then killed the two girls because they were girls. Out of my brother and I, he thought he killed my brother, this was I was the only cub left" I stop for a minute to see if he is following and to calm myself down some. Talking about the past hurts more than anything in the world, and I need time in order to talk about it all.

"So you are not the only one alive out of your siblings" states Kai as I nod my head.

"A young couple came across the scene, only finding a dead tiger and two dead cubs, as the third tried to get up. The young couple took the cub in, they did their best to heal the cub, and soon he turns into a little boy. He grows up, knowing what happened that night, you see Kai, we tigers are aware of what happens to us right after we are born. He knew father and I were still alive, since we can't see; we can smell and hear what is going on. He remembered how I smelled, so the day I escaped from my captors, I ran into him. He took me here to heal me" I continue.

"He smelled awful" laughs Mirai as he starts the story, "so I gave him a bath, afterwards I realized he smelled of my brother. I am Mirai Kon, or as the young couple that took me in, I am Mirai Yasha. I survived my father trying to kill me, but no one but we four know of this for the time being, that is. I wish to kill father, he killed my family but I don't wish to leave Aki alone in this cruel world" Mirai finishes for me.

I look toward Kai, hoping he now understands why it has been a secret for so long now. Aki comes into the room, smiling as she moves to go outside, to do some of her chores; I excuse myself as I follow her outside. I want Kai to feel free to ask Mirai anything he wants to with feeling as if he'll hurt my feeling. I watch as Amy and Darien talk about something important.

I continue to watch until I realize I want to see something, but I can't place my finger on what it is exactly that I want to see. I walk away, going toward the cliff, wanting to maybe look out at my home town, the town that would rather see me dead. All because of the lies my father told about me, ironic how life works, not really I guess my life is starting to come together.

I just have a few more things to take care of and everything will become perfect, I hope! I smile as I feel Kai wrap his arms around my waist from behind me, his legs coming out on either side of me as he sits down. He rests his head down on my shoulder, looking out at the town as I am, he doesn't say a word to me.

I am grateful that he doesn't ask me what is wrong; I just don't wish to talk to him about that just yet. I know that soon our minds will be linked because of us mating, the link will let us hear each other thoughts, and we would be able to talk to each other as well. I know we can feel each other's feeling, and that is why he hasn't said a word, I do need to go into town, and I want Kai to come with me.

"If we are going into town, we should leave soon" speaks Kai softly as if afraid of how I would react to what he says to me.

"Mirai tell you, I had to go into town?" I ask him, turning my head to look him in the eyes.

"Actually Ray, for some reason I hear you say it in my mind" smiles Kai as he kisses me on the lips.

"_So_our bond has moved faster than I thought it would" I smile as we stand up, I grab his hand and jump down.

"Why'd you do that?" asks Kai staring at me.

"Well you have neko-jin blood in you, so doing jumps like this will be easy. Come we've got work to do" I smile jumping again.

He smiles as he jumps after me, all the way down the hill, it is much faster to jump up and down the hill then to walk up and down the hill. A couple of minutes later we are standing on the out skirts of the village.

Kai and I watch as people look up at us, with widening eyes, as they see the marks on our faces. I walk in with Kai beside me. I'm going to that olds man house so he can call a meeting of the whole town.

It is time for the town to stop fearing and hating me, I feel Darien, Amy, Mirai, and Aki behind me a little ways. Good they all should be here to hear what I have to say to this village, I stop at the old man's house, knocking on the door.

The door opens to my father looking at me; I ignore him as I walk in, to talk with the old man. As I come back out, I walk up to the platform, getting up on it, as people start to gather around the platform.

"Listen to me, my name at the moment is Ray Kon; I am the son of the one and only Kasha Kon. I have very important things to tell you, one of which is I am not the person to fear. I am not a killer but a blader, and here is my witness to this. His name is Kai Hiwatari; he's a blader who knows my father very well. My father is a liar and evil, he only said I was dangerous just so he could harm me without my trouble from the town. You may be wondering why Kai and I look almost alike, that is because he is my soulmate. He will soon have a say in everything I do, his only pass time is blading. I will let him speak" I say as Kai comes up beside me, grabbing my hand.

"People of this village, I am the grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari, and Boris, Ray's father works for him. The two are the meanest people to ever walk the earth. I should know, for I was trained to be the best blader in the world by my own grandfather. When Boris came along to finish my training he was harsher then my own grandfather" states Kai in his usual voice.

"Now as you all know I am the only sole survivor after Kasha gave birth, but that is not true. Yes my mother is gone, yes both my sisters are with her but no my brother is not. My twin brother survived the slash our father made to his throat. He grew up loved in this town, not knowing where I could be. And yet he found me, you all know him as Mirai Yasha" I state as he comes up to me smiling his head off.

"Hello father it is I Mirai Kon your son, the one you tried to kill" growls Mirai jumping off stage in front of Boris.

"No, I only have one son" mutters Boris.

"No, you don't, you killed mother, you killed our two sisters and you tried to kill me. I was almost dead when the Yasha family came upon me. They took me in, but no matter what I did I always remembered the way father smelled and the way my brother smelled. I also remembered what you said after you killed mother" growls Mirai already haft way killer.

"Don't worry, Bitch, I only want to keep one" growls out both Mirai and me.

"That is what you said" howled Mirai charging.

"Don't" I say as I hold Mirai back from killing Boris. "The Kon family does not kill scum no matter what."

"Your right" growls out Mirai jumping up to his daughter, holding her in a tight embrace. "Scum are not worth my time, come Aki we have a lot to do before night fall."

"Coming father" smiles Aki as they leave.

I sigh as I lean back into Kai, as Darien and Amy are walking towards Boris.

"So we finally learn the truth about you, you asshole" the two punch him in the face and leave.

I get up, walking away from my father, not wanting to stay any longer, Kai is right behind me, as we get to the out skirt of the village. We see Amy, Darien, Mirai, and Aki waiting for us, I smile as I hug my twin brother. I know life might be getting better for me. Tonight Kai gets to see my true form, which I think he will like. I mean who wouldn't like to see a black and silver tiger.

I go towards the back of Mirai's home, where a single grave stone is set, this is where my brother-in-law lays, and he was killed in the forest when in tiger form. Hunters are always out and about on the night of the full moon, Aki was only four years old when it happened, and I don't think anyone of us will forget it soon. I look up as Kai wraps his arms around me, I sigh leaning into his body.

T.B.C. Well for now I'll stop here and call this a chapter. Next chapter will be up depending on how fast I can type.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	8. The Trip To Russia

A Life I'm Glad I Had

Summary: Ray takes a look into his past to see the horrible events that lead to the life he now leads. Betrayal, dishonor, rape, heartbreak, love, marriage, and babies?

Don't Own Beyblade (Nor the names Gohan, Trunks, Darien, and Amy.)

Which I took from different shows that I don't own.

Mirai, Aki, Maki, Skye, Isis and Kasha are my names that I made up.

Pairings are K/R, T/M, K/H, and Z/D.

Chapter 8: The Trip to Russia

Previous Time:

_I go towards the back of Mirai's home, where a single grave stone is set, this is where my brother-in-law lays, and he was killed in the forest when in tiger form. Hunters are always out and about on the night of the full moon, Aki was only four years old when it happened, and I don't think anyone of us will forget it soon. I look up as Kai wraps his arms around me, I sigh leaning into his body._

Now onto what is happening next:

Kai reads out loud.

"Here lies a beloved husband, mother, and friend.

Maki Yasha

1988-2002"

"He died not too long ago, Aki is what eight years old and Mirai is eighteen, he died four years ago but I still miss him. He met Mirai when Mirai was six years old, the two mated at age eleven. Mirai was the dominant one in the bond, thus Maki gave birth to Aki" I explain to Kai, knowing he'd want to know.

"There you are, with my Maki, come lunch is served" smiles Mirai placing flowers on the ground in front of the grave stone.

I follow Mirai into the house, seeing Aki, Darien, and Amy eating, after we are all done, Kai battles Darien, as Amy battles Aki. I launch Driger as Mirai launches his blade, Amy beats Aki as I beat Mirai, so we face off, and her bit beast is very powerful it's called Flash Driger. Darien's bit beast is Earth Phoenix, Dranzer's being pushed around.

I barely defeat Amy as Kai finally defeats Darien, wow those two are powerful opponents and to think they are training us to get more power. Later that evening I sit on the ground as the sun goes down, Kai is right beside me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I see the villagers coming out to dance to night the beautiful tigers appear. For a town to hate me, they love my tiger form.

I get up going behind a wall so I can change without anyone seeing me but Kai, Kai watches as the last rays of the sun disappear and the darkness appear. I am standing as I begin to feel the change starts to happen, first my bones start to realign themselves, as hair grows. My face starts to change size and shape, I watch as Kai's face goes from no emotion to horror, to fear.

I am now fully changed, I walk slowly up to Kai watching him with a lot of interest, his right hand slowly comes up to touch my face, I start to purr as he pets me. I lay down waiting for him to get onto my back, he moves to my side petting as well. He looks at me before he climbs on top of me, wrapping his arms around my neck to make sure he doesn't fall.

I stand up jumping over the wall I land in front of Mirai, Aki, Darien, and Amy all in a tiger form. The five of us head into the forest, I am being careful because of Kai. I link our minds so we can talk.

_How are you doing Kai? I ask._

_**This is wonderful, I can't believe you do this once a month. Laughs Kai.**_

_****__I smile saying. Don't worry you'll be with me from now on._

I break the mind link, I stop as Darien goes off his own way, Amy not far off, I smile as Aki runs up to me. She rubs against me, as Kai reaches out to pet her, I hear her purr as Mirai jumps down next to me, and Kai starts to laugh knowing what Mirai wants. I hear Kai yawn so I lay down letting him get off, he comes up to face me, he lays down his head on my paw.

He stretches out; I place my other paw on his knees as my tail covers up the rest of his legs. My head rests on his chest lightly, keeping his body nice and warm for the rest of the night, Mirai and Aki lay down next to each other falling asleep. I start to purr as I feel Kai's chest rising and falling, soon my purring makes him fall asleep in no time at all.

I wake up to Kai's eyes on me; I smile as I stand up still in my clothes from before I turned. I walk up close to him, giving him a kiss as Mirai and Aki comes up to us, wanting to go home now. I hear Amy and Darien heading back to the house. When we all get home, our father is standing outside waiting for us to get there. Father, the elders and police of China are waiting for us to get back.

"What a lovely reunion for our one night trip out" I smile while laughing.

"Ray, Kon Mirai Yasha, and you two others must leave this country at once, as for Kai Hiwatari you can stay," growls out the elders.

"Oh, that's just great, my mate is allowed to stay but I'm not, Kai get us out of the country, let's go to Russia, I'm not staying here anymore" I growl out walking into the house, not caring about anything.

I'm being kicked out of my own country because of what I am, that's just bullshit, and I'm extremely pissed off about this. Now I'm going to pack up my shit and leave this place, I won't let my child grow up in a place like this, I think as I walk into my room and start packing everything I brought.

I am to be married soon, to become a Hiwatari, and I'm not letting anything happen to me or my child. I will let these Royal Knights train us to be even better bladers, and I will be respected in this town once again. Kai comes in to the room, only to find that I have also packed his stuff. And we are ready to leave. I look up at him as he wraps his arms around my waist.

He puts a light kiss on my forehead before he lays his head on top of mine. I burry my head into his neck as he gently rocks us back and forth, trying to sooth me. Although I don't think it will have much effect, if I see any of them again I will attack. I break away from him, picking up my bag, I head out of the house, and the rest are already waiting for us.

I the ones that are kicking me out of this place, and I drop my bag going after my father, and trying to attack him. I feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist, these arms keep me from attacking my father. I stop trying to get away and look up at my captor to see it is Kai that is holding me back as I growl at him.

I pick up my bag as I break free from him and I jump down the mountain leaving this place behind. I walk through the town ignoring everyone including my friends and family, not walking to talk for fear of snapping at them. I wait at the airport for Kai and the others to show up so we can leave. I ignore Kai as he pays for our flight out of here.

I board the plane wanting to get out of this place that I am never coming back to, I still can't believe I thought I could be welcomed here of all places. I guess these people just can't look past my features to actually get to know me, once the plane takes off I fall into a very moody sleep.

I can't have all this pressure on me, for crying out loud I'm pregnant, I can't get stressed out about anything. Kai shakes me awake once the plane lands, we get into a limo, and I know we are off to Kai's house. Damn, Mirai has been kicked out of his home, and Maki's grave is back there, I just want to kill them all for what they have done to my family.

I get out of the limo after we pull up to Kai's mansion, I drop my bag inside the front door, and I tell the maids to leave me alone for the rest of the evening. I lock the door to mine and Kai's room, not wanting to talk to anyone at all. I'm just so pissed off. I hear Kai talking to the maids as he comes to our door. He rattles the doorknob to see if it's locked.

I hear him unlocking the door so I put my head into a pillow and ignore him some more, I hear him place a tray down on the night stand. I know he wants me to eat something. He sits down on the bed, placing a hand on my back. I know he's going to say something so I wait to hear him out.

"Ray love, I know you're angry at your old town, so I'm going to call up the ambassador of China to talk to him about letting you back in. I can't say it will work but I'm going to try. So for now eat and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a better day, besides you need to think about our baby in you" states Kai before he leaves me alone.

Damn it, what did I do to deserve him? I sit up, putting the tray in front of me. I start to eat what he brought me. I hope at least by tomorrow I will have calmed down at least a little. I lay back closing my eyes, to be shaken awake a moment later, I look up at Kai, who's got a slight smile on his face.

"Come love, change and let's get some sleep" I realize it is night fall already.

I get up, changing quickly to crawl back into bed with Kai. I let him pull me to him, and curling up next to him I fall asleep. It has been one very bad day and I'm hoping to get some shut eye. I wake up around midnight, so I slip out of bed, going to the balcony. I lean up against the railing looking out into the backyard. I'm still worried about Maki's grave.

I close my eyes as the wind rushes by playing with my long hair. I let it lose last night and haven't tied it back up yet. I wonder how everyone else is doing now, and if they wish to meet up tomorrow here. I'll call them tomorrow morning. I do know Kenny and Hilary are living together. Daichi and Zeo are living together.

Max moved into Tyson's place, I better invite Kai's friends also which means Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian. I know Bryan moved in with Tala, as Ian moved in with Spencer. Let's see who else to invite, well there is Michael is dating Emily, Steve who's dating Eddie. Robert is dating Johnny. Enrique is dating Oliver.

Kane is dating Jim. Goki is dating Salima. Dunga is dating Mariam. Ozuma is dating Joseph. I can't call Lee who's dating Kevin. Gary is dating Mariah. Now as for our wedding, we'll most likely invite Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, Zeo, Michael, Emily, Steve, Eddie, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Kane, Jim, Goki, Salima, Dunga, Mariam, Kevin, Gary, Mariah, Joseph, Spencer, Ian, Max, Tyson, Bryan, Tala, and Ozuma.

An arm pulls me back against a very strong chest, he must of woken up and found that I was not in bed. He can out here to find me, hoping I was out on the balcony. I'm out here with something on my mind.

T.B.C. Well for now I'll stop here and call this a chapter. Next chapter will be up depending on how fast I can type.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	9. The Planning

A Life I'm Glad I Had

Summary: Ray takes a look into his past to see the horrible events that lead to the life he now leads. Betrayal, dishonor, rape, heartbreak, love, marriage, and babies?

Don't Own Beyblade (Nor the names Gohan, Trunks, Darien, and Amy.)

Which I took from different shows that I don't own.

Mirai, Aki, Maki, Skye, Isis and Kasha are my names that I made up.

Pairings are K/R, T/M, K/H, and Z/D.

Chapter 9: The Planning

Previous Time:

_An arm pulls me back against a very strong __chest;__ he must __have__ woken up and found that I was not in bed. He can out here to find me, hoping I was out on the balcony. I'm out here with something on my mind._

Now onto what is happening next:

"What are you thinking about?" asks Kai.

"About tomorrow morning and about our wedding" I answer him.

"Oh, well when do you wish to marry me?" asks Kai.

"You haven't even given me my engagement ring, so on the day you do. Let's get married four months later" I answer.

"So you want to be married on July 14th of 2006 of this year" states Kai.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Well today is March 14th and this ring fits you perfectly" smiles Kai as he slips on a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh, my, it's so beautiful, but you didn't have to" I state as I inspect the ring.

How he can afford this at the moment is beyond me, I mean we've barely gotten back and he's already getting ready for our wedding. I let him bring me back to bed, I curl up into his arms and drift back to sleep, and tomorrow I've got a lot of work ahead of me. I have a wedding to plan. I can't wait for my new life to actually begin.

I wake up to being alone in our bed, I sigh as I hear the shower running in the bathroom, I get up stretching out my body as I do so I grab some clothes. I head to the bathroom, I really don't care if Kai's taking a shower or not, I need a shower badly. As I reach for the door knob, the door opens to reveal a wet Kai.

I watch as the water drips down his body, to his towel, man is he hot after a shower.

"Take a quick shower and get down to the breakfast room, I've got some news. No you may not make love to me either, think of the baby" he says as he goes to get dressed.

Damn, how did he know I wanted him, it must be our bond is stronger if he can feel my emotions now. I shut the door to the bathroom, I undress as I turn on the water to the shower, and I step in under the warm water. I let the warm water flow down my whole body before I start to wash up.

I get out of the shower as I wrap a towel around my waist, going back into our bedroom. I change into the clothes I had picked out. I start to head downstairs, I walk towards the breakfast room, walking in I notice that Amy and Darien are already sitting there eating some bacon and eggs.

Amy is wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black cargo jeans, while Darien is wearing a blue short sleeve shirt and blue cargo jeans. Kai is sitting down at one end reading the paper with a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. Kai's wearing a tight blue shirt and tight ass blue jeans, Mirai walks in with Aki.

Both are wearing blue shirts and blue jeans but different styles, while I'm wearing a simple tight black shirt and tight ass black jeans with fire stripes coming up the side.

"Morning everyone" I say as I sit down next to Kai.

"Morning ray, the news I have is everyone is allowed into China but you all can only stay at Mirai's house. The ruler of China wasn't happy that my soon to be husband and family was kicked out, but that old man would only agree to that, so I tried" states Kai without looking up from his paper.

"Yay thanks Kai" smiles Aki coming up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Yes thank you" Mirai says as he pulls his daughter back into her seat.

"Oh, I need to call people, I've only got four months until my wedding day" I shout standing up from the table.

"Calm down bro, you really don't need a big wedding" states Mirai standing up.

"Are you kidding me, Kai has to tell the whole world he's no longer a single person anymore. I don't want people trying to take him away from me" I state back going to the phone.

I need to call all of my friends up and tell them, I'm getting married. I search for Tyson's phone number knowing full well most will be over there. Even it is early morning, they'll still be there. I must tell the world about Kai and I and I will do so. As I reach for the phone it starts to ring so I pick up the phone.

"Hello" I say into the phone.

"About time you got back Ray, now get your butt back to Japan soon will ya" comes Tyson's voice.

"Nope, I ain't going anywhere, pack your bags Tyson. I need you at Hiwatari Mansion sometime tomorrow, make sure to pack for at least four months and two weeks' worth of clothes. Thanks" I say back to Tyson smiling.

"Alright so who else will be here?" asks Tyson as he sits down.

"Well let's see, get a pen and a nice long sheet of paper. I'll need you to call all of them considering they are all in Japan at the moment" I say as I hear him sigh.

"Alright, start listing names" Tyson sighs again.

"Here goes Max, Zeo, Daichi, Kenny, Hilary, Ozuma, Joseph, Dunga, Mariam, Gohan, Trunks, Skye, Isis, Goki, Kane, Jim, Salima, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Michael, Emily, Steve, Eddie and Hiro" I say in one big breath.

"Alright I'll start calling, but Max, Hiro Isis, Skye, Trunks, and Gohan are living at my place" states Tyson as he hangs up the phone.

I put the phone down, rushing up stairs. I have to get ready for the wedding planner which I'll call soon. To believe Brooklyn became a wedding planner, and now he'll be helping me with my wedding. I change into a soft blue cotton short sleeve shirt, and blue cargo jeans, not really caring as long as I'm comfortable.

I walk back downstairs to see is Aki dragging Mirai towards the game room, I walk into the sitting room to find Amy and Darien talking quietly. I walk towards the door that leads to Kai's home office. He must have some work to catch up on. I really don't want to disturb him if he's busy, so I knock lightly on the door before opening it.

I see Kai is on the phone, he smiles as he sees me, motioning for me to walk over to him, once I am near him he pulls me into his lap. As he listens to the person on the other end of the phone, I look around his office, noticing a couple of pictures hung up in the room. One is of the whole old team he used to be with, another of our team and a single picture of me.

As I stare at the picture I realize that I am asleep in the picture, smiling I lean back into him. I can't believe he actually caught me sleeping long enough to take a picture of me sleeping. I snap back into reality as he starts to talk to the person he is on the phone with.

"Ok, Brooklyn, let's not talk about business. I didn't call for that reason" smiles Kai, as I listen to Brooklyn's voice.

"Oh no, then what prey tell is more important at the moment Kai?" asks Brooklyn.

"I'm getting married in four months and I need you to be the wedding planner" answers Kai as he grips me tighter.

"Congratulations, so who prey tell is the lucky person you snagged" states Brooklyn.

"Ray Kon" puts forth Kai laughing a little at my face.

"Nice and a neko-jin at that, now I'll be right over to start at once. Four months isn't very long. Are you and Ray doing it or just Ray, cause I'll need your favorite color if it's just Ray. Another thing since you have the money, you will be paying right? I will also need an estimated guess at how many people will be at your wedding by the time I get there" says Brooklyn all in one big breath.

"Yes a neko-jin, good that you know, we'll need to know some of their traditions. Ray most likely will handle most of it on his own. My favorite color is blue and yes I will be paying for the whole wedding. Last is I can't say at the moment if our guest list will get bigger or not but we'll try to see how many will be coming" answers Kai as I start to kiss his neck.

"Alright, I'm coming bye" he hangs up the phone.

"Ok, let's make that list now" smiles Kai.

I let Kai kiss my neck, while he rubs my stomach, I'm only three weeks pregnant and already I can't wait for the baby to come. I start to write down names that I know will come to the wedding. At the end this is our list put together it's rather long. I counted it up and it turns out to be at least sixty-three people, oh wait, sixty-four, can't forget Brooklyn.

Tyson, Tyson's Grandfather, Hiro, Max, Max's Mother and Father, Zeo, Daichi, Kenny, Hilary, Gohan, Amy, Trunks, Skye, Darien, Isis, Bryan, Tala, Mirai, Aki, Ozuma, Joseph, Dunga, Mariam, Goki, Kane, Jim, Salima, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Michael, Emily, Steve, Eddie, Gary, Kevin, Lee, Mariah, Ian, Spencer, Voltaire, (don't want to but he's Kai's grandfather) and at least twenty people I don't know.

The door bell rings, I try to get up to go answer the door but Kai won't let me go. I sigh maybe he won't let me go is because he doesn't have maids and butlers that do answer the door. A knock on the door le's us know he here's to talk, the door opens and in comes one very high spirited Brooklyn.

He smiles as he comes up to us. He grabs me and I grab the piece of paper as he pulls me from the room, into the sitting room.

T.B.C. Well for now I'll stop here and call this a chapter. Next chapter will be up depending on how fast I can type.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	10. The Problem's

A Life I'm Glad I Had

Summary: Ray takes a look into his past to see the horrible events that lead to the life he now leads. Betrayal, dishonor, rape, heartbreak, love, marriage, and babies?

Don't Own Beyblade (Nor the names Gohan, Trunks, Darien, and Amy.)

Which I took from different shows that I don't own.

Mirai, Aki, Maki, Skye, Isis and Kasha are my names that I made up.

Pairings are K/R, T/M, K/H, and Z/D.

Chapter 10: The Problem's

Previous Time:

_He smiles as he comes up to us. He grabs me and I grab the piece of paper as he pulls me from the room, into the sitting room._

Now onto what is happening next:

He puts down the bag he has and starts to pull out a lot of different books. I just sit and watch him start to do his work. Brooklyn starts to flip through a book of his, trying to find something worth interest for me. He places the book in front of me, on a page with lilac flowers, I smile, now it begins, all this for a glorious wedding and it's mine.

"Alright Ray, let's begin shall we? Now I believe that since you're a neko-jin we should get down your traditions first" smiles Brooklyn.

"Ok, but I don't know any neko-jin traditions" I sigh.

"That's ok, I know them all, it's my job to know. Let's see first is what you and Kai must wear. Now for Kai since he is dominant he'll be wearing the traditional pants and Haori which will be the colors of black and blue. Now for you it'll be white celestial robes, your hair will not be tied up like it is now but down" smiles Brooklyn going on about what it will look like.

Damn this is a lot for a guy like me to handle at the moment. Kai's butler comes in saying lunch is being served in the sun room and Kai's requested our presence. Brooklyn smiles saying it is the perfect time to talk about something very important. I sigh and follow the butler to the sun room, I go up to Kai and kiss him. Mirai comes in with Aki, Darien, and Amy behind him.

"How's the wedding plans coming along?" asks Mirai as he sits down.

"Going great but now for the bonding. I'm going to have to talk to both Kai and Ray about it" smiles Brooklyn sitting down.

"Bonding?" questions Kai looking up at me, I just shrug my shoulders and look at Brooklyn.

"We've already bonded" I state slowly.

"of course you have, but not that kind of bonding Ray. I mean saying some words and each taking a knife, cutting the left hand to mix the blood in Ray's hair" states Brooklyn like I should have known that already.

"MY HAIR" I shout standing up.

"Yes your hair, don't worry about it, but you can't wash it out" states Brooklyn as if unfazed by my shouting.

"Don't worry about it. HELLO, you are telling me that Kai's and my blood has to mix into my hair. Not only that but I can't wash it out" I growl out to him wanting to hurt him.

"Oh, I remember that but my Maki had the blood in his hair, when it came out at last by itself. We found out he was pregnant for Aki" Chips in Mirai.

"But I'm already pregnant" I say letting Kai pull me into his lap.

"For you it will be different, when t falls out of your hair, the day it does says that five months later on that same day the baby will be born" sighs Brooklyn turning to his lunch.

I sigh knowing that it has to be done, if not well I could no longer call myself a neko-jin. Kai know what I am thinking because he tightens his grip on me. I lean back into him as I hear the phone ring in the hallway. I do hope nothing goes wrong with anything relating to Kai's work. The butler comes in saying it's a guy named Mark Wiznit.

Kai places me in his seat, saying he needs to take this call. I watch him leave the room, only to look back at me and smile. I watch as Darien looks at Amy only to get up and excuse himself. He walks to the door that leads to the outside, and he goes outside with Mirai following him and they start to talk.

Amy and Aki look over at Brooklyn and start up a conversation with him. I eat the rest of the food in front of me waiting for Kai to come back into the room. a beeper goes off and Brooklyn looks at his pager, sighing he reads the number. He gets up saying that he has to leave but he'll be back sometime tomorrow to continue with the wedding plans.

He whispers into my ear that Kai and I must come up with what we are going to say to each other for the ritual of blood bonding. He says good-bye and leaves the room, Amy and Aki get up and goes outside. I get up to leave the room when the butler comes in saying that Kai request my presence in his office at once.

I let the butler guide me to Kai's office going in first to announce that I am here. I walk into the room, seeing Kai on the phone. He's listening to the person on the other side, he looks up at me and motions me to go to him. He once again pulls me into his lap, kissing my neck then my ear as I strain to hear what the guy on the other side is saying to him.

"I understand but I will no longer make any decisions about my company or anything else for that matter without my soon to be husband's approval. I will teach him to understand my business for as soon as we say I do, it'll be his business as well as mine. So if you wish for an answer you'll have to also talk to Ray, or to you Mr. Kon" says Kai into the phone, Kai then puts him on speaker phone.

"Alright sir, let's see Mr. Kon I am vice president of the Hiwatari Company. Now the company is doing fine but Kaiba Corporation (just felt like putting it in) is gaining on our sales. I propose that we ask the last six years worth of champions to come to our training faculties to help the young ones or non champions in blading better. Of course they have to pay for the lessons" states the man.

"I don't know, I mean if you do the six years worth of champions that will be like nine people only. Because Tyson, Kai, Max, Daichi, and me were from the last five years except Daichi was last years. So how about get the entire semi finalist for the last six years instead. They may do it for free so they can get better" I put forth.

"That sounds great, Mr. Hiwatari?" asks the Man.

"We'll do that" smiles Kai kissing me on the lips as he hangs up on the guy.

The rest of the day all we did was talk about his business. Even though I barely knew anything he wanted me to know what I could remember. Every morning Brooklyn would come to discuss all the wedding plans as the days went by. Mirai and Aki are getting used to the big house, all my other friends will be arriving soon.

Four Months Later:

I promised Kai I wouldn't kill anyone as long as they behaved themselves around me. Hopefully nothing bad will happen while anyone is here for our wedding. Oh my god, I just remembered my weddings in four days, where are my white celestial robes.

"What are you doing love?" asks Kai as he enters the room.

"MY robes for our wedding, I forgot where I put them" I say looking in the closet.

"Calm down Ray, they are in the bedroom next to the ball room where the wedding will take place" he says wrapping his arms around me.

Knock, Knock

"Um guys, the dinner rehearsel is about to start are you coming?" asks Tyson through the door.

"Coming" replies Kai letting go of me and grabbing my hand he pulls me to the door.

"Hey Tyson where's Max, I thought he'd be trailing you?" I ask wondering.

"Our room, he won't come out until the day of the wedding" answers Tyson as we walk to the dinner hall.

"Why?" asks Kai.

"One word Tala" answers Tyson.

"More than one word please" I respond.

"Tala has his eyes tailing Max wherever he goes. He's been trying to convince Max to date him instead, also asking him to have with him. We both agreed to Max staying in our room since Tala doesn't know where it is" sighs Tyson opening the door to the dinner hall.

"TALA" screams Kai.

"What?" asks Tala coming up to us.

"If I hear another word about you tailing Max or even talking to him, I'll have you arrested and put behind bars for five years. Do you understand me?' growls out Kai so everyone can hear.

"No I don't, why can't I have a little fun, Bryan knows I don't mean anything by it" speaks Tala looking unfazed by Kai's growling.

"I will not and nor will Kai tolerate that kind of joking around on any of our friends. Besides Max is marrying Tyson in almost a year, he is not going to ditch Tyson for you joke or no joke. Max thought you were serious about it. And did you ever stop to think that maybe Bryan doesn't want you saying those kinds of things to anyone besides him joke or no joke. I won't heave it, noe sit down and behave yourself or help me god I'll kill you" I shout before sitting down at the head of the table.

Tala sat down and for the next couple of days nothing went wrong. Ok one thing went wrong, I met Voltaire. He told me to die. Kai blew up on him and talk him not to talk to me that way ever again. Tomorrow is the big day, my very own wedding, I can't believe that I can't wait to see my Kai until the wedding.

T.B.C. Well for now I'll stop here and call this a chapter. Next chapter will be up depending on how fast I can type.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	11. The Wedding

A Life I'm Glad I Had

Summary: Ray takes a look into his past to see the horrible events that lead to the life he now leads. Betrayal, dishonor, rape, heartbreak, love, marriage, and babies?

Don't Own Beyblade (Nor the names Gohan, Trunks, Darien, and Amy.)

Which I took from different shows that I don't own.

Mirai, Aki, Maki, Skye, Isis and Kasha are my names that I made up.

Pairings are K/R, T/M, K/H, and Z/D.

Chapter 11: The Wedding

Previous Time:

_Tala sat down and for the next couple of days nothing went wrong. Ok one thing went wrong, I met Voltaire. He told me to die. Kai blew up on him and talk him not to talk to me that way ever again. Tomorrow is the big day, my very own wedding, I can't believe that I can't wait to see my Kai until the wedding._

Now onto what is happening next:

I sigh as I sit down in the room I must stay in until the wedding starts, that's too long away man. This night is taking forever, I can't sleep at all, I just want to be married to him already. I wonder how Kai is taking this no contact until the wedding thing rule, cause I don't want to be lone in this misery.

I fall asleep dreaming of my man and our soon to be wedding day, to believe me old enough to marry. I hear a knocking on my door, I get up putting on a robe and open my door to see who it is. Max shoves me back into the room, closing the door behind him, his breathing is heavy as I raise an eyebrow at him.

"My god you sleep forever, you have two hours to get ready for your wedding" breathes out Max.

"Oh, no" I shout as I run around in little circles.

"Calm down, we'll help" states Max grabbing my arms.

"We?" I ask him as he starts to smile.

"Yes we, me Hilary, Mirai, Mariah, and Mariam. I will help you with your clothes as Mirai will be working on your hair. Hilary will work on your nails and earrings as Mariah, and Mariam will work on your face" states Max as the door opens and Hilary, Mirai, Mariah, and Mariam walk in.

"We must hurry, two hours is not long" sighs Mirai.

"Sorry" I say as Mirai makes me sit down.

"Don't talk" states Max grabbing my celestial robes.

Hilary takes my left hand and starts to make the nails pure white. Mariah puts white lipstick on me as Mariam puts white eyeliner on me. Mirai takes my hair out of its usual braid, combing through it. Max helps Mirai straighten my hair out, Hilary goes to my right hand. Mariah outs some blush on, while Mariam outs some silver eye shadow on.

After Mariam, Hilary, and Mariah are done ,the y leave so I can get dressed into my celestial robes. Only thirty minutes until show time. I take my clothes off, pulling down my boxers after Max and Mirai turn away so I can pull on my white boxers. Max grabs the robe to slip to up and over my shoulders, Mirai takes the sash wrapping it tightly around my body.

Max slips one shoe on my foot before going to the next one, I hate this, having them help me get dressed for the wedding. Next the two puts the white veil over my face, I sigh as I stare at myself in a mirror. I wonder if I am truly ready for this. Now I am walking down the aisle, my arm around Max's dad's arm as he walks me down it.

I look up seeing my beautiful soon to be husband waiting for me. I smile as I step up next to him, I turn to look up toward the priest which is doing this wedding neko-jin style. The priest stats to say some words about love, honor, form, health, and wealth that concerns us both. Mirai steps up with the knife we are to use.

I let Kai take it into his right hand, cutting my left hand deeply. I take the knife into my right hand and I cut deeply into his left hand. As the priest says some more words, I don't care what he is saying.

"Now say your vows to each other as the blood is out into Ray's hair. Kai you start first" states the priest looking at Kai.

"Ray, nothing can explain how I feel for you now and for all eternity and to be a part of your own culture. This may be a big step into another life but I'm ready for it. Please love me forever like I love you" says Kai mixing his hand into my hair, getting his blood on it.

"Kai my dearest soulmate, I can promise to love you for eternity and be the best mate I can be and give you a wonderful family as well" I say putting my blood into my hair.

"The rings please" says the priest.

"Here" steps forward Brooklyn.

"You are mine Ray Kon" says Kai slipping the ring onto my ring finger next to the engagement ring.

"You are mine Kai Hiwatari" I say slipping his ring onto his ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss your soulmate" says the Priest to us.

Kai wraps his arms around my waist pulling me to his body, I entangle my hands into his hair as my arms are around his neck. We kiss slow sweet and passionate before we break apart for some air, smiling Kai takes us behind the alter to sign the marriage certificate. After we both sign it he gives us a copy of it and Kai takes us away for the night, my guess to relax.

I can feel the blood dry in my hair, which is really bothering me cause I can't wash my hair out until after it all falls out. I relax as Kai says we have to wait until the tape is done then we can leave this place for a little while. We leave to go to the hotel room Kai has rented out for our two weeks honeymoon to just relax for a little while.

About an hour later a video tape arrives with our wedding on the tape as well as people wishing us a happy life together. Kai puts it in to see what people had to say to us about us getting married to each other so soon. I laughs as he watches us say our vows to each other while putting the blood into my hair, our wounds have healed already.

Thanks to my neko-jin blood inside of me, we watch as the first ones to appear is Max's mom and dad, laughing at something.

"Hey Kai, Ray congrats on getting married. Now don't you ever split up ok, make this marriage last as long as you can. When you get to America whenever, I have a new battle ring for Dranzer and an attack ring for Driger that may help them out" smiles Max's mom.

"Alright I'll be filming everyone who wants to talk to you but first make each other happy. Make that child in Ray feel very loved by his parents. Well shall we" smiles Max's dad.

"Hey little dudes, congrats on getting together permanently man. Rock on for the rest of your lives, peace out" laughs Tyson's Grandfather.

"Hey guys, man you tied the knot forever, I can't wait to do that myself with Ty. Soulmates is awesome, I wish I was a neko-jin but I'm not, well have fun together" sighs Max before kissing Tyson on the lips, "oh yeah, I'm pregnant somehow."

"Ah man, soon love, just wait. Alright you dudes are like my best friends, do make each other happy will ya. I don't want to kick either of your sorry asses if I have ta, so don't make me. Well chill with ya later man" smiles Tyson pulling Max onto his lap before the camera moved on.

"I haven't known you for as long as my brother has but I'm glad you two are happy this way. Don't worry about anything for the two weeks your away, just have fun" laughs Hiro pointing to Daichi who's drenched in juice.

"Sorry about that but Daichi said I wouldn't put him in the punch bowl so I did it. Well congrats and thanks for the new body, I live it. By the way me and Daichi are dating, no wait that don't sound right. I mean getting married in two years, sorry love" smiles Zeo as Daichi punches him in the arm.

"Kai watch out Ray may do something to you but other than that, congratulations on being husbands to each other" smiles Daichi sitting on Zeo's lap.

"Hey guys it's a real party here, too bad you left but oh well, have a happy life together will ya" smiles Hilary.

"She can't say anymore, or she'll start crying her eyes out. So congrats from us both now that doesn't mean once this child is born you both will be making up for lost time in training" smiles Kenny walking Hilary to the dance floor.

"Bryan here, hoping you two are having fun I know I am. Well congrats on landing Ray, Kai. And Ray don't make his business die now, learn well" laughs Bryan drinking down a beer.

"Brother, I'm happy for you, I want to say a quick congrats before I take off to my room to sleep, have fun" yawns Mirai walking away.

"I may do the same as my dad cause I'm tired, congrats and see ya when I see ya" sighs Aki.

"Congrats" shouts Mariam, Salima, Emily, Mariah, and Michael.

"Congrats on being married" shouts out Ozuma, Joseph, Dunga, Goki, Kane, Jim, and Gary.

"Kai and Ray stay together and always win" shouts out Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Steve, Eddie, and Kevin.

"Have a wonderful life" smiles Spencer.

"Don't forget us now that your married" states Ian.

"I must say it worked out well, congrats you two" laughs Brooklyn.

"OK Ray you know us but we know Kai so congrats. We are Ryan, Aya, Remus, Marius, Athrun, and Edward. We work for Kai, so we will get to know one another" laughs out the ones in that group.

"Ok, we are Luna, Kuna, Faye, Emiline, and Amy, and we used to go to school with Kai. We also married the guys that work for him. They are Artimas, Kuma, Danny, Cid, and Alphonse. Congrats on the marriage" laughs the girls.

"Names Kit and He's Alex we are at the top of Hiwatari's training new bladers, we want to say good luck on your soulmate bonds. As I am also a neko-jin who's found his, and we are already married/bonded" smiles Kit kissing Alex on the now noticeable bite mark on Alex's neck.

"Congrats and be careful with what you do" laughs a girls as she takes a big drink.

"I'm Mark and that is Selene, she's a bit drunk right now but I don't care. Congrats on the marriage" yawns Mark looking away at someone.

"Everyone's clearing out only a few left, I wanted to say Kai you better take care of Ray or you'll have to deal with me. Ray I was truly hoping to be your soulmate but I guess I'm ok with how things have turned out" sighs Lee.

T.B.C. Well for now I'll stop here and call this a chapter. Next chapter will be up depending on how fast I can type.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	12. The End

A Life I'm Glad I Had

Summary: Ray takes a look into his past to see the horrible events that lead to the life he now leads. Betrayal, dishonor, rape, heartbreak, love, marriage, and babies?

Don't Own Beyblade (Nor the names Gohan, Trunks, Darien, and Amy.)

Which I took from different shows that I don't own.

Mirai, Aki, Maki, Skye, Isis and Kasha are my names that I made up.

Pairings are K/R, T/M, K/H, and Z/D.

Chapter 12: The End

Previous Time:

_"Everyone's clearing out only a few left, I wanted to say Kai you better take care of Ray or you'll have to deal with me. Ray I was truly hoping to be your soulmate but I guess I'm ok with how things have turned out" sighs Lee._

Now onto what is happening for the Last Time:

"Hey Gohan here, hope you have a great time" laughs Gohan.

"Nice to meet you young, good luck" smiles Amy.

"Can't stay now that this has happened, good luck on everything" smirks Trunks.

"See ya" puffs out Skye.

"Nice to know you, have fun" states Darien.

"This has been fun, but I hope to see you again soon" remarks Isis.

"I guess I should start off with sorry for pissing you off Ray, Kai. I've apologized to Bryan, so now let's hope things will be good between us. Congrats on finding one another and marrying each other. I do hope you two have the best of luck, now I must find Bryan" smiles Tala bowing as he leaves.

"I wish Ray and his child dead, so Kai will have more time with the company. I hate Ray" states Voltaire before he takes off.

"Oh look one more person" says Mr. Tate's voice.

"Hello son, I came but no one's here, I do hope you are having fun while it lasts. I will have you back" growls Boris.

"Sorry about this" sighs Isis coming back into view.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" asks Boris moving away from the ones approaching him.

"Cut this thing off, they need not see what happens next" states Gohan putting his hand on the camera.

The tape stops, I sigh stretching out my limbs, man that was weird for me to see and to remember of so long ago. I haven't been eighteen in almost eighteen years, yes I am thirty-six years old. All that was just a memory of how Kai and I came to be lovers, mates, bonded, and married.

I don't have much more to say except I have two kids and one on the way of course Kai and I do run his company together. My oldest is Darien, he's going to be eighteen soon and to be off on his own as an adult for the first time in his life. my youngest is Amy, she'll be seventeen soon, yes I know my unborn child will be seventeen years younger than Amy.

But to be a neko-jin it is ok for the children to be far apart when born, even though er are young still life will continue for us all. Tyson and Max have two kids by a big surprise because we really didn't know he could get pregnant. Their oldest is Isis who's dating Darien, she'll be eighteen a couple of months after Darien like six months later.

Their youngest is Trunks who is at least sixteen years old, so he can be a trouble maker if he wants to be. Kenny and Hilary only had one child and he's sixteen as well and dating my daughter. His name is Gohan and he loves Amy. Last is Zeo and Daichi who adopted a baby naming her Skye, she's seventeen years old, and she has one mean temper.

She's dating Trunks, as each have their own bit beast in their beyblades as well as being called the Royal Knights. Darien's blade houses the Earth Phoenix, who makes a great team with him, so it's cool with me. Amy's blade has the once famous Flash Driger, who's the offspring of Driger himself, making them a great team.

Isis's bit beast inside her blade is none other than the Angel Tiger, who's just perfect for her type of personality. Trunks Beyblade has the Dragon bit beast, which matches him in many ways as well as helps him out. Gohan has the bit beast Wolf Bane in his blade which is awesome for him to have as it is a wonderful bit for him.

Last is Skye and her blade is definitely made to with stand her attitude, her bit beast is called the Vanishing Dragon. I now know why they were all so familiar to me, they go into the past to make sure I end up having Darien instead of Zee's child. He's glad that it happened thanks to them, just the same as I am very happy for the way my future has turned out for me.

I wonder sometimes why my life would have been like if I had Zee's child first before mating with Kai. I hate to think of not having my baby boy Darien or my baby girl Amy, so maybe not having that future is ok with me. Although I can remember that I got extremely happy that the blood finally fell out of my hair.

But for now no one needs to know anything about my life, for this is the end of my story. Just to let you know I am a very happy Neko-Jin with my life.

As RAY KON-HIWATARI

The End

I do hope you liked my story, which I wrote the whole things before typing it and posting it on the internet. I just had to figure out where the chapters began and ended. Good-Bye

Dark Angel From Mercury.


End file.
